Unauthorised Authority
by AmethystB
Summary: Rika finds out something interesting about her life. Ryo has conflictings feelings about Rika. Now Rika's in trouble, who will save her? Kinda dark and maybe not what you think, but anyway.
1. The Beginning Of Something Different

Dark-Angel: Hey guys! I've been listening to a few songs lately and I've been inspired to write this story. This takes place one year after the D- Reaper incident and I'm going by the dub names and ages. So that makes Ryo 15 and the rest (Rika, Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta) all 14. Suzie, Ai and Mako aren't really involved in this story because, yeah because. ^_^ They all go to the same school, and I decided to put Ryo in the same year level as them to make up for the time he spent in the Digital World.  
  
I gotta warn you now, there aint much romance in it until later, so if you're a total sap, be prepared!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters but I do own this story and its plot!  
  
Ok, now on to the story!  
  
Unauthorised Authority  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning of Something Different  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The season of cherry blossoms was almost in full bloom. It was a beautiful sight if you were there to enjoy it; the sakura trees draping over the edge of a fountain, the tips of their branches dipped in the cool water.  
  
Ryo Akiyama stared at the superb sight, but he was not thinking of the cherry blossoms. His mind was drifting back to when he had asked Sakuyamon for her energy when they were fighting the D-Reaper. Even though it had been a year since it all happened, Ryo still remembered the look on Rika's face. He still remembered hearing her voice. It was full of concern. Concern for him.  
  
Ever since he had known her, Ryo could see right through her. The attitude, the glares that she gave out to anyone who got in her way, and even the way she talked. Some people might call it arrogance, or even hatred. But Ryo knew that it was all just a shield, a way to make people see that she didn't need any help, even though most of time she did.  
  
"Why do you push people away, Rika? Can't you see how it hurts them, especially yourself?" Ryo muttered quietly to himself, not even noticing a dark figure vanish into thin air from the shadows. If he wasn't thinking about Rika, he would of felt something wasn't right, but he was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Rika Nonaka was standing against the wall of her room, breathing heavily. She could feel the sweat that was forming on her forehead trickle down her temple, until it came to an abrupt halt when it reached the corner of her mouth. She felt as if she would faint, but she could not give in to it. Not yet. Rika summoned all the strength she had left, and forced herself to make the pain go away, like she had oh so many times before. Suddenly, everything went black. Black.  
  
The next time she found herself awake, Rika realised that she wasn't in her room anymore. She wasn't even in her house. She was at the school! Rika looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 12:30pm. 'That's strange. I could have sworn it was way past 5' she thought to herself, as she looked around her and saw her classmates sitting at their respective desks. When she looked down, she realised that she, too, was sitting at her desk.  
  
"What the hell?" Rika muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say, Rika? Don't you understand what I just said?"  
  
Abruptly, Rika's head shot up at the sound of her name. She looked around her, and saw everyone staring at her. Among the midst of curious faces, Rika was able to make out the apparent features of the other Tamers.  
  
' Jeri, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo.' Her head darted back and forth as she looked at her friends.  
  
"I can help you if you want," Rika's teacher was already moving forward, not even bothering to wait for the reply.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone around Rika became ghostly shadows, and they began to chant words that Rika couldn't understand.  
  
'What's happening? What are they? What do they want?' Questions bombarded her mind as she tried to get up from her chair to run. She couldn't move. It wasn't because she was frozen with fear, although she definitely looked that way. It was as if she was glued to her chair, or the Earth's gravity had just doubled or something. Then she felt like she would faint again. This time, she gave into it, thinking that it might save her from death, or at least from feeling the pain of death. Again, everything went black.  
  
The next thing she new, Rika was being shaken by her mother, gently but firmly. "What..?"  
  
"Rika! Thank God! You fainted. Are you ok?" Rumiko touched her daughter's forehead lightly, and then quickly took it away. "You're hot."  
  
"I uh, don't feel so good." That was all Rika could say without sounding like a complete idiot, even to her mother.  
  
"You should get some rest. Hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up." Rumiko kissed Rika lightly on the forehead before retreating out the door, and into the corridor. Rika watched until she reached the kitchen and then closed the door.  
  
In her head, she was screaming out one word. One word that would never be a reality again. 'Renamon.'  
  
Ever since the Digimon left, Rika had felt a loneliness she could never get rid of, no matter how hard she tried. Even when she was with her friends, not a moment passed without a thought of her partner, her friend, her life. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't cry. Something always held her back. Something she could never put her finger on.  
  
A flashback replayed over in her mind. It was when she and Renamon were going to find Impmon and bring back him back to the Real World. Rika recalled Renamon's exact words.. "Every wave begins with a drop of water.."  
  
Rika thought deeply into those words, to try to find some significance in her own life, which might be worth living for now.  
  
'What about your family, your friends? How unhappy and worthless they will feel if you leave them. You have learnt to depend on them, just as they depend on you!' A voice in her head cried out in desperation.  
  
"Look at how weak you have become over the past year. You depend too much on your 'friends'. You were ruthless when you were the Ice Queen. You gave no mercy because you believed that you were never given any. You even consider the other Tamers as your friends. Friends. They are not your friends. They are merely acquaintances that you have met during the year. You can rely on nobody in this world. You are destined to be alone for the rest of your life. Just accept it. You will never know true happiness!" A harsh, deep voice was heard over the constant flashing of cameras and questions being bombarded at her so-called 'famous' mother.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Rika asked with fear and confidence both present in her voice.  
  
"You want to see Renamon again, don't you?" The voice continued to speak with sheer confidence, completely ignoring Rika's questions. When Rika didn't say anything, the voice continued. "I know how you can see your partner again. I don't even know why you consider her your partner now. Before, you just treated her like any other living thing. As a tool to get what you want. Why did you change Rika? Why did you leave everything you had behind? If you had kept on going with your eternal struggle for perfection, you would have superior power over everyone around you. Why did you give it all away?"  
  
"Because I've changed. I'm not the cold person that I was anymore. I've learnt to love, and to depend on others besides me. I love my friends and my family." 'What's left of my family.' She added bitterly in her mind, as she remembered that her father had left when she was very young.  
  
"But why do you care for these mere humans?"  
  
"Because I am human! Whatever you are, whether human or not, there is no way you are going to change who I am!" Rika yelled to the voice that was making her mind go crazy, emphasising on the individual noun.  
  
"Come with me and you will see Renamon again." 'Maybe this child has more anger and pain inside than I originally thought. She could ascend quicker than we expected'. The voice laughed quietly to itself, seemingly enjoying the sight of Rika holding her head in her hands, on the verge of breaking.  
  
"Why should I believe you? What proof do you have of what you say?" Rika managed to say, still holding her head with her hands.  
  
"Your will power. Isn't that enough proof in itself?"  
  
By now Rika's head was spinning rapidly. How could she believe this 'thing' when it did not give her any proof of what it said, but how could she give away a slim chance of seeing Renamon again, for if what this voice is saying is true, then it must know where Renamon is.  
  
'What do I do?!' Her head screamed in confusion and anger, both intertwined in each other.  
  
"Come with me, Rika! I will show you true power! I will take you to a place where you will surpass any other mere human. I can see that in your mind, you want to come with me. You want to ascend far beyond what anyone has ever been before. Accept it! You will come with me!" Before Rika could do anything else, she was hit in the temple by something exceedingly sharp. She felt it pierce into her head, then she could no longer see, nor hear anything. She could not feel her body anymore. She had gone completely numb.  
  
'Am I still alive?' She wondered. Rika felt as if she was being swept away by a dark wind, into nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm an opportunity  
  
And I knock so softly  
  
Sometimes I get loud  
  
When I wish everybody'd just get off me  
  
So many players  
  
You'd think I was a board game  
  
It's every man for themselves  
  
There are no teammates  
  
This life gets lonely  
  
When everybody wants something  
  
They'll smile up in your face  
  
But they'll get their's eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
Surrounded by familiar faces with no name  
  
None of them know me  
  
Or want to share my pain  
  
They only wish to bask in my light  
  
Then fade away  
  
To win my love, to them a game  
  
To watch me live my life in vain  
  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away  
  
They'll get their's eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
I drank your poison  
  
'Cause you told me it's wine  
  
Shame on you if you fooled me once  
  
Shame on me if you fooled me twice  
  
I didn't know the price  
  
You'll get your's eventually  
  
So what good am I to you  
  
If I can't be broken  
  
You'll get your's, yes  
  
You'll get your's eventually*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: So waddya think? Is Rika alive? Well what do you think? BTW, if some of this story gets confusing, please don't worry. All will be revealed about Rika's ascension in later chapters, maybe. If I can understand it.. Anyway, please review if you want me to continue. If no one reviews, I'm still gonna continue anyway, don't know why, though. L8er peeps! 


	2. The Beginning Of The Ascension

Dark-Angel: Yo peeps! I'm back for my second chapter of Unauthorised Authority. Sorry if anyone wanted more romance, but I need the story to develop before I can get into it. If Rika seems a little OOC, please forgive me, but I need her to be a little vulnerable for the story to work.  
  
Thanx all those who reviewed!  
  
And if anyone wanted or didn't know, a Kitsune is the word the Japanese use for fox.  
  
BTW, the song in the last chapter was "Eventually" by Pink, if anyone wanted to know.  
  
Ok, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say so I'm not going to say it. It's depressing. If I did own Digimon I would do a lot with it..*sigh* But enough with my twisted fantasies! Please note that I own some of the characters in this story, but anyone is welcome to use them if they want.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Beginning Of The Ascension  
  
~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Rika asked groggily as she tried to make out her surroundings. She sat up, and, after a while, she managed to figure out that she was lying in a cold, isolated bed, in a lonely room, the only light a lantern that was only just burning, and a weak stream of light where, she guessed was a door. On instinct, she lifted her hand and touched her temple. She braced herself for the pain, but nothing came. When she touched harder, she could roughly feel the scar where the sharp object had hit her. She traced along the faint line with her fingers.  
  
Rika let out an involuntary sigh of relief when she felt almost normal. When she looked down to get a better look at the bed she was lying in, she gasped aloud, for she was no longer wearing her normal clothes. She was dressed in a beautiful black robe, tied at the waist by a red cloth. 'What happened, and why am I dressed like this?' As Rika was thinking to herself, she looked around the room. The walls and the floor were black ceramic tiles, but as she looked at the ceiling, she could see a faint outline of a silver kitsune. She was surprised that she was able to see far better than she usually was. In fact, it was almost as if her eyesight had increased three times it's normal vision.  
  
"That's freaky." Rika muttered to herself, clearly irritated and confused by this newfound ability. When she looked at her right hand, she contracted it a couple of times. She could feel a strange power inside of it, like something was about to be released from the centre of the palm.  
  
When she heard a weak noise from the door, she froze. She could hear the door handle being turned. No, she couldn't just hear it, she could feel it somehow. As the door was being slowly opened, she could feel the presence of a dark figure enter the room. A blast of light streamed into the room, almost blinding Rika.  
  
When she was finally able to see again, she realised that a beautiful, white, fox-like creature was standing beside her. On impulse, Rika jumped back, almost falling off the bed in the process. The creature was wearing a robe identical to Rika's, except where Rika wore a red cloth around her waist; this Kitsune wore a light purple one.  
  
"Greetings, Child," the creature spoke gracefully, taking in a good look at Rika. "I am called Byakkomon. I was once a faithful servant to the powerful Inarimon, bringer of truth and justice. I then became a slave to the evil Bakemonomon, bringer of death and destruction, when I was caught delivering a message to the Digimon Sovereign. I have been a slave ever since."  
  
Rika studied Byakkomon very carefully, and then came to the conclusion that she was the one that had dressed her in the robe.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Rika demanded, then another thought registered in her mind. "And my D-Power and Modify Cards?"  
  
Byakkomon sighed. "Young Kitsune, we will have to work on your patience."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Young Kitsune'? I am nothing like you!" Rika retorted rudely.  
  
"Take a look at yourself, Child. You are now ascending into a powerful being. Still human, but above all of your kind," Byakkomon whispered gently.  
  
"So I have been told, but why me. Why must I ascend into.whatever I will ascend into?" Rika had confused herself even more after saying this.  
  
"Bakemonomon has been keeping an eye on you for a while now. Ever since you were around the age of four, he's been watching you. He watched you suffer, he watched you in your times of glory, he even watched you when you and the other Tamers came here a year ago." Byakkomon looked straight into Rika's eyes, as if searching for something.  
  
'So we're in the Digital World.' Rika thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Rika was startled when she heard these words. "You can read my mind?"  
  
"Of course. It is one of our many talents. You will be able to as well, when you have controlled your powers."  
  
Rika sighed when she was reminded of her powers once more.  
  
  
  
~~~ The Real World~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mother. Rika's been in her room for hours, and she hasn't even come out for dinner. She never misses dinner, even when she's asleep." Rumiko stared at the clock, which read 10:30pm. 'Five hours..'  
  
"Honestly, Rumiko. You worry way too much. She's probably just very tied. Go sit down and relax." Seiko was always the one to calm someone down when they were just stressed out. But is this just stress, or natural intuition?  
  
~~~ The Digital World ~~~  
  
"Ah, so the young Kitsune finally awakes!" The same deep, harsh voice that spoke to Rika before was heard from the door. It sounded very pleased.  
  
Immediately, Byakkomon kneeled down and bowed before the silhouette standing in front of the door. "Welcome, Bakemonomon. The young one is awake."  
  
"Good work, Byakkomon. You may leave now." Bakemonomon demanded his 'servant' harshly.  
  
"Yes, Master." Byakkomon bowed again, and then vanished into thin air, very much the same as Renamon sometimes did.  
  
As the dark figure, whom Rika now knew as Bakemonomon, came closer, Rika found herself staring at a black Renamon, with nine tails sprouting at from his back, but where Renamon had light purple markings, this Digimon had blood red markings. Then Rika was reminded of what he had said before, about her seeing Renamon again.  
  
"Where's Renamon?" Rika demanded, despite the dangerous situation she was in.  
  
Bakemonomon laughed bitterly out loud. "Even though you have ascended way past that pathetic creature, you still think of her? Funny, maybe I misjudged you. I didn't think that you were this loyal," Bakemonomon raised what looked like a red eyebrow at the girl, who had now surpassed her own partner, whom she regarded as her equal.  
  
"I do not consider myself stronger than Renamon, despite what you have said," Rika herself raised an eyebrow, telling Bakemonomon that she wasn't going to budge from this subject. Bakemonomon just shrugged. "You are your own person, I cannot change that." 'Or can I?' He added evilly in his mind.  
  
"I don't understand you. First you say that whatever I say or do, you will change my perception on my life, then you say that I have a right to do what I want with it. You really confuse me, Bakemonomon," Rika retorted with a hint of sarcasm present in her voice.  
  
"You will call me-" Before Bakemonomon could say anymore, Rika spoke, confidence and pride finally taking over.  
  
"I think not, Bakemonomon. See, where you might have the power, I have the self-righteousness. I can make my own decisions. And I will not call someone as evil and as ignorant as you my Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Fall back take a look at me and you'll see  
  
I'm for real I'll feel what only I can feel  
  
And if that don't appeal to ya let me know  
  
And I'll go 'cause I flow better when my colors show  
  
And that's the way it has to be honestly  
  
'Cause creativity could never bloom in my room  
  
I'd throw it all away before I'd lie so don't call me with a compromise  
  
Hang up the phone I got a backbone stronger than yours  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else it's easy to see  
  
I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down.go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Don't think you know me like yourself  
  
But I hear that you're only telling me  
  
What I wanna hear but do you give a damn  
  
Understand that I can't not be what I am  
  
I'm not the milk and Cheerio's in your spoon  
  
It's not a simple here we go not so soon  
  
I might have fallen for that when I was 14  
  
And a little more green  
  
But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else it's easy to see  
  
I'm down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen it enough and I'm over it  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try to look me in the eye  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try to look me in the eye  
  
But you'll never see inside  
  
Until you realise  
  
Things are trying to settle down  
  
Just trying to figure out  
  
Exactly what I'm about  
  
If it's with or without you  
  
I don't need your doubt in me*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: There we go. Finished my second chappie. Sorry for not having any Ryo in it. I needed Rika to discover her powers first, but I promise the next chapter will have more in it. Maybe..  
  
The song was "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavigne. Hehe..she's one of my favourite artists out there, despite some certain rumours..  
  
Ok, if anyone's reading this, please review! I'll give you a chocolate cookie if you do! ^_^ 


	3. Ryo's Premonition

Dark-Angel: I'm back for another chappie! This one has a lot of Ryo in it, and it concentrates more on what's going through his head, well maybe.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed my first chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters, and I know I never will *sigh*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ryo's Premonition  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
~~~Matsuki Bakery~~~  
  
"Takato! Phone for you!" The clear voice of Mrs Matsuki echoed through the large house.  
  
"I'll answer it in my room!" Takato's answer was equally effective, making a painting on the wall vibrate for a split second.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Takato. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I need your help." Ryo's voice was heard on the other end, sounding concerned about something.  
  
"Hey, Ryo. You weren't interrupting anything, but what's going on?" Takato asked, confused at why Ryo would call him at such a late hour. He glanced at the clock, which read 11:15.  
  
"Have you heard from Rika today?" Ryo asked, praying the answer would be one he liked.  
  
"Um, other than at school, no. Why?" Takato replied, becoming curious as to why Ryo wanted to know if he had seen Rika that day.  
  
"Well, Rika called me after school, saying that she wanted to talk to me at the park at seven, but she wasn't there. I waited at least two hours, but I couldn't see her anywhere, and so I'm wondering if she's ok."  
  
"Right. Well I certainly haven't seen her today other than at school. Have you called the others?" Takato felt a shiver go up his spine when he realised that Rika might be missing. 'Or, she could just have decided that whatever she was going to tell Ryo wasn't worth it. Or maybe her mother wanted her to do something instead, so she couldn't go. But wouldn't she have called him first?' Thought after thought registered in his head, each one becoming more logical.  
  
"I called Henry, Kazu and Kenta, but they all said that they hadn't seen her either. I tried calling Rika herself, but their phone was disconnected."  
  
"Disconnected, huh? That's bad. Why would they have their phone disconnected?" Takato tried to think up reasons in his head, but could only think of someone cutting their line.  
  
"I don't know. Oh, and incase you were going to ask this question, I was going to go over to her house, but then I heard this voice saying that if I valued Rika's life, I wouldn't take another step. I know it sounds crazy, but something told me that this voice was serious, and that it was best not to go to Rika's." Ryo remembered the deep, harsh voice clearly in his mind.  
  
"That's freaky. Why do you think it wanted you to stay away from Rika's house?"  
  
"Whatever the reason, I know it wasn't intended to be good." By now Ryo was really starting to get the feeling that something big was happening somewhere, to someone. And he knew exactly where and who. "Takato, I have to go. I have to do something about this."  
  
"Wait! Maybe we could all meet up at the park or somewhere, and try to come up with a logical answer for all this." Takato sounded as if he'd just invented some wonderful thing that would stop war.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe your house would be better." Ryo knew that he was pushing the boundaries, but he had to keep everyone away from the park.  
  
"Cool! I'll call Jeri and Kazu, and you can call Henry and Kenta. Tell them to meet us at my house A.S.A.P."  
  
"Alright, see you soon!" After saying this, Ryo hung up and dialled Henry's number.  
  
  
  
~~~The Digital World~~~  
  
  
  
Both Rika and Bakemonomon were surprised at what was just said.  
  
'Why the hell did I just do that?' Rika mentally cursed herself for her stupid actions, knowing that Bakemonomon wasn't going to take them lightly.  
  
"So, you have already begun the early stages of being able to read people's minds. Interesting. Tell me, Rika. What else can you do?" Bakemonomon knew that he wasn't going to get much out of this headstrong girl, but he had to try. He had to find out just how much she had ascended in this little amount of time.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Rika retorted, again not thinking of the consequences. What had happened to her? If this was any other powerful being, she'd be terrified and answering any questions that was thrown at her. But she wasn't reacting like that. In fact, she felt perfectly calm, like she knew that that he wasn't going to do anything to harm her.  
  
"Guess I'll have to do this manually," Bakemonomon sighed. "Look up at the ceiling. What do you see?"  
  
Rika did as she was asked, and again saw the silver outline of the kitsune. "Well, I can see a silver kitsune, and it's crouching, like it's waiting for something."  
  
Bakemonomon was stunned at this. 'How is it that she has ascended this much in such a little amount of time?' "Rika, lift up your right hand, and tell me what you feel inside."  
  
This time, Rika sighed, but did not do as he requested. Instead, she just told him what she had felt inside her hand when she had contracted it before. "It feels like something is about to come out of it. Something powerful."  
  
Bakemonomon's mouth fell wide open at this new discovery. Rika had become, in a sense, stronger than himself! If she was to use the critical power in her hand, she could accidentally trigger the destructive power in her mind!  
  
~~~Matsuki Bakery~~~  
  
"Where is he?" Takato asked in anxiety, his words appointed at the other Tamers. They were all there, waiting for Ryo to show up. It was now midnight and he hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"He did say that he was coming, right?" A worried Kenta asked a stressed out Takato. They had been waiting for over half an hour.  
  
"Of course he did! Do you really think my hearing's that bad?!" Takato yelled, making everything around them shake. Even the bed that he was sitting on.  
  
"Takato, please calm down! I'm sure Ryo's got a good reason for not being here yet." Jeri was the only calm one there, despite the fact that her best friend was either missing, in trouble, or dead. Takato had told them exactly what Ryo had said on the phone.  
  
~~~The Digital World~~~  
  
"Before we go any further, I want an explanation. You will tell me why I'm here and how I got here." Again Rika spoke with the same self-assurance that has appeared to have taken over her.  
  
Bakemonomon inwardly sighed. 'I guess it has to come out sooner or later'. "Rika, ever since you were around the age of four, I have been watching over you. After your father left, I planted a Dark Seed in you. This is very simular to the Dark Spore, except it's real. I did this so you wouldn't have to feel pain and hurt anymore. Emotions are the things that make you humans weak. Anyway, I watched you grow and change throughout the years, flawlessly destroying the things that got in your way. I knew that someday you would ascend into, what you could call a human form of a kitsune. Ah, the power of the Dark Seed!" Bakemonomon laughed evilly out loud. Rika, on the other hand, was not amused.  
  
"You made me into a monster, just so that I would not feel pain and hurt. Well I've got news for ya buddy; those emotions are what makes us who we are. Those feelings are real, and no one can go through life without experiencing them."  
  
"Those who are human, you mean." Bakemonomon added with a sneer that no one could see.  
  
"What happened when I became friends with the other Tamers, what did you think then?" Rika was curious to hear what his reaction was when his plan had backfired.  
  
"I must admit, I was angry. All the years that I thought I had you wrapped around my finger, all wasted. When I saw you laughing and having fun with the other Tamers, I thought that you really had softened permanently, but when the Digimon left you, I saw the Seed growing again. I saw the hate that you were building up, whether you were aware of it or not. I knew that there was still hope for you. A vision in my head told me that you would eventually come here, and you would serve us, so you cannot run away from it now. This is your destiny!"  
  
When Rika involuntarily looked into Bakemonomon's eyes, she could not look away. He had trapped her with his mind. Her vision became blurry and she could feel herself fall to the ground, her energy drained.  
  
'How could I be so ignorant? Why did I look into his eyes?' Rika then blacked out completely, her tired body not able to sustain her anymore. But still, she could hear laughter, evil laughter. And a voice that was not recognisable; she had not heard it before.  
  
  
  
~~~The Park~~~  
  
"Hold on, Rika. Just a little more!" Ryo muttered to himself as he was walking through the park. He was heading towards Guilmon's hideout, where he would find the portal to the Digital World. He glanced quickly behind him, and somewhere out there, he knew his friends were waiting for him. 'I'm sorry, guys, but I have to do this. I can't let this happen to Rika, I just can't!'  
  
  
  
*What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride  
  
From these bad dreams  
  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?  
  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily façade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again  
  
By myself  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
If I turn my back I'm defenceless  
  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on  
  
Then they'll take from me til everything's gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
By myself  
  
How do you think, I've lost so much  
  
I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect, I will know what to do  
  
When all I know, is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know  
  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
  
I'm stuck on the outside*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: That's chappie 3. I know that it didn't have _much_ Ryo in it, but as I said before, I need Rika to develop a little.  
  
The song is "By Myself" by Linkin Park. I thought that it kinda held true for both Rika and Ryo, so I put it in.  
  
I'll be back soon with another chapter! L8ers! 


	4. Bakemonomon Makes Plans

Dark-Angel: Another chappie coming your way. Please note that this chapter is just a filler because I just need Rika to be out for a bit more.  
  
The silver Kitsune on the ceiling will be explained in later chapters, as will other elements of the Kitsune nature.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, you know the drill.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bakemonomon Makes Plans (sorry, couldn't think of anything better -_-)  
  
~~~  
  
~~~Takato's Room~~~  
  
"Well, I really hate doubting 'The Ryo Man' but I guess we should think of something before we turn 50." Kazu yawned, tired and exhausted from doing, well nothing. It had been hours since they had all met at Takato's house, but still Ryo had not shown.  
  
"Yeah, for once, I think Kazu's right. We should think up a plan or something." Kenta spoke for the first time in about 20 minutes.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean for once? I'm always right, and I always come up with good suggestions!" Kazu shouted at Kenta, trying to be conceited as usual.  
  
"Yeah right! What about the time when.." As the two "good" friends began to argue about nothing in particular, Henry, Jeri and Takato were exchanging ideas of where Rika might be.  
  
  
  
~~~Rika's House~~~  
  
Rumiko had just opened the door to Rika's room, only to find that her daughter was not there. Everything was left exactly where it had been. The only thing that seemed to stick out like a sore tongue was the sharp object that had hit Rika in the temple earlier.  
  
As Rumiko walked towards it, she saw that it was a knife. Thinking the obvious, she broke down crying, whispering Rika's name between sobs. "Oh, Rika. Why did it have to happen? Why?"  
  
By this time, Seiko had walked into the room and began to comfort her daughter, saying that Rika would be ok. When Seiko looked closely as the knife, she could see no blood, only a silver kitsune outlined on it, the same symbol as the one on the ceiling of the place that Rika was being held. She pointed this out to Rumiko, but her daughter just wasn't hearing it.  
  
"They have Rika! They're going to kill her!"  
  
Seiko just shook her head. "Who's 'they'?"  
  
"I don't know! Whoever has Rika. Oh, my poor baby.." Rumiko's voice trailed off, while Seiko was thinking of what might have happened her to only granddaughter. Then she looked at the knife again. 'She could have just used it to open her door if it was stuck, or locked, or something.'  
  
  
  
~~~Meanwhile In The Digital World~~~  
  
"Akiyama's here, Master. Should I send out a welcoming committee?" A young, inexperienced voice spoke, full of curiosity and excitement.  
  
"Not just yet, Koryomon. I will make him believe that he has a chance of saving his pretty girlfriend for a while." Bakemonomon paused for a while, then thought of a good proposal. "Actually, once the young Kitsune reawakens, maybe she could welcome him." A deep, self-satisfying laugh rang through the entire fortress, daring anyone to defy the one who claimed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Everything's so blurry  
  
And everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's empty  
  
And everything is so messed up  
  
Pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
You could be my scene  
  
You know that I'll protect you  
  
From all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
Imagine where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
  
Everyone is changing  
  
There's no one left that's real  
  
To make up your own ending  
  
And let me know just how you feel  
  
Cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
You could be my scene  
  
You know that I will save you  
  
From all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
  
Nobody told me what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Told you when to runaway  
  
Nobody told you where to hide  
  
Nobody told you what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Showed you when to runaway  
  
This pain you give to me  
  
You take it all  
  
You take it all away  
  
Explain again to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
Explain again to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
Explain again*  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: Sorry for making it so short, but I told you it was just filler and I couldn't really think of anything to write.  
  
Oh, yeah, sorry any Kazu fans out there who might have thought that I was bashing him around a bit, but I didn't really know what to write, and Kazu seems so funny when he's around Ryo, you know going crazy because his number 1 idol said something to him. And don't get me wrong, I do like Kazu, he's a lot of fun. ^_^  
  
BTW, shadow wulf, in what context did you want me to put that quote in? I already had a good idea for it, but I wanted to know what idea _you_ had for it. Thanx for the quote by the way, I luv it! :  
  
The song is "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd. I loved that song ever since it came out!  
  
Anyway, if anyone is wondering why I haven't put much romance into it yet, it's because I want Rika to realise that she can't live without her friends and family, and yep, you guessed it; Ryo Akiyama.  
  
I promise the next chapter will be longer! Until then, c ya's l8er! 


	5. Inside Rika's Mind

Dark-Angel: Wassup peeps? I had a good day today and I feel like dancing around my room listening to Eminem^_^. But anyway, I guess you didn't really want or need to know that.  
  
This is a longer chappie, and sorry if Rika kinda sounds like Jeri did after Leomon died, but I was watching those episodes and I became inspired. Ain't that great!  
  
Thank you to all of my great reviewers; you've been a great help!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I wish I owned Eminem ^_^ *sighs*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inside Rika's Mind (I'm so original)  
  
~~~  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
"You are inside your mind, Rika. You are very close to leaving this life, but you mustn't. The world needs for you. You must resist the force that is pulling you deeper into your dark void."  
  
'Renamon?'  
  
"I am not Renamon, but the soul of Renamon."  
  
'You mean, you're..'  
  
"After all the Digimon left a year ago, a part of Renamon was left inside of you, to look after you. I am that division. I'm really a sort of guardian angel, you see. I have been with you all throughout this last year."  
  
'Why must I go back? What good is there waiting for me? Bakemonomon is trying to draw me into evil. If I go back, he wins, for he will succeed.'  
  
"Why do think this? What makes you think that you cannot fight him?"  
  
'I don't know. He seems to have an incredible aura around him.'  
  
"Rika, you have to go back! You have to fight him."  
  
'Why? I like it here. There's no pain and hurt. It sings to me..'  
  
"Think about your friends, Rika. They need you. You need them. The two things compliment each other. You can't leave them."  
  
'Bakemonomon said that loneliness is my destiny. Maybe I should listen to him..'  
  
"Rika, listen to me! Remember when Jeri thought that her destiny was to be lonely? Look at how you were able to make her see the light at the end of the tunnel. You may have lost a lot in your life, Rika, but you have not lost as much as Jeri. First, she lost her mother, and then it was Leomon. She thought she was cursed; that she was a burden. She even thought that feeling nothing would be better than feeling sad. In some ways, that is true. But you can't throw your life away just because of loss. You cannot fight a battle with words alone. Rika, listen to me!"  
  
'Loneliness.destiny'  
  
"RIKA!"  
  
A blinding flash of light erupted, and, after a while, everything was back to normal. Rika was sitting on the simple bed, legs tucked firmly underneath her, and Bakemonomon was standing over her, a smile playing on his face.  
  
"The young one awakens. Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks.." Rika replied dreamily. She was staring into space, a faint lost look on her face. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Digital World, don't you remember?" Bakemonomon faked a concerned voice, trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Not really." Rika trailed off again, as she found herself looking at her strange clothing. She was no longer wearing the long-sleeved robe. She was now wearing a sleeveless, purple robe, tied at the waist with a pale yellow cloth. As she looked at her right arm, she noticed that there was a silver fox head tattoo engraved in it. The fox, or Kitsune, had four large stick- like objects impending out of it. When she looked at it more closely, she realised that they were swords.  
  
"What is the significance of the swords rooting out from the Kitsune head?" Rika asked suddenly, almost making Bakemonomon jump.  
  
"The swords represent that we are fighters. We don't let anything get in our way, especially emotions. A true warrior shows blood before tears. This world was made for us to conquer. We alone have the power to destroy, to conquer. To rise above all other kinds!" Bakemonomon answered, throwing his arms and raising them to the heavens in glory. "No one will stand in our way again!"  
  
"You say this with so much confidence. How can you take your power for granted so much?" A confused Rika asked, seeming to have no knowledge of what had happened during the last few hours.  
  
"When you have reached your full potential, you will become what you might say, the Queen of the Kitsune race. Your power will exceed any of that of our enemies. You alone will lead us to victory." Bakemonomon's eyes were gleaming with triumph. He was manipulating Rika in her most vulnerable period of time. Her memory of Renamon, her friends and family, they were now blurred in her mind, all jumbled up and waiting for her to put it all together again. Rika felt a severe headache coming on. She started to sweat, and her knees felt weak. She wanted to scream out loud in pain, but something held her back. It was Bakemonomon's mind! He was using it as a weapon to brainwash Rika completely. To make her do exactly what he wanted done. "If you give in to this, Rika, you will show weakness, and weakness is a burden to us all. Fight it, Rika! Fight it!"  
  
For a split second, Rika's eyes flashed a sick, blood red shade, before she fell to the ground, exhausted. The sound of Bakemonomon's deep laugh echoed throughout the bastion. He had succeeded in taking over Rika's mind. All he had to do know was convince her that this was her destiny. To lead the dark Kitsune race to victory and triumph.  
  
  
  
~~~Somewhere in The Digital World.~~~  
  
  
  
Renamon's head shot up abruptly. It was either her imagination or Rika's was voice calling her. Her Tamer sounded like she was in pain. 'She needs my help!' "Hold on, Rika! I'm coming."  
  
Renamon jumped from the tree that she was resting on, and focused her energy on the sound of Rika's voice. She could not sense where her Tamer was. She was either in a place where she could not be reached or she was dead. But something in her mind told her that the last option was, well, not really an option. Rika was alive..and in trouble.  
  
"Rika, what has happened..?" Renamon closed her eyes and took a step forward. She heard a quick yelp, and then opened her eyes. Her body had come into contact with another. She recognised at once who it was.  
  
"Ow, man you must work out!" The voice alleged accusingly.  
  
"Ryo, please, this is no time to joke around. Rika is in trouble!"  
  
"Renamon? Hey sorry, I didn't know it was you." Ryo apologized quickly, before registering what she had just said. "How much trouble is 'trouble'?"  
  
"Well, I can't sense her at all in the Digital World, but I know she's here." Renamon paused for a moment before thinking of another thing. "And alive."  
  
"Wow. I knew she was in trouble but I never thought that she would be unreachable."  
  
"Yes, but I think I have an idea of where she might be." Renamon grew a dark frown on her almost unreadable features. 'The Dark Fortress.'  
  
Renamon began walking, so Ryo thought that he should follow her. "Ah, one more thing before we continue."  
  
Renamon stopped walking, and without turning around, gestured for him to continue with the request.  
  
"Where's Cyberdramon?"  
  
Renamon groaned in frustration, more directed at herself than at the teenage boy standing behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*All my life I've been searching for something  
  
Something never comes, never leads to nothing  
  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
  
All night long I dream of the day  
  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
  
  
Come down, don't you resist  
  
You have such a delicate wrist  
  
And if I give it a twist  
  
Something to hold when I lose my breath  
  
Will I find something in that  
  
So give me just what I need  
  
Another reason to bleed  
  
One by one hidden up my sleeve  
  
One by one hidden up my sleeve  
  
  
  
Hey, don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down  
  
Hey, don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down  
  
  
  
Will I find a believer  
  
Another one who believes  
  
Another one to deceive  
  
Over and over, down on my knees  
  
If I get any closer  
  
And if you open up wide  
  
And if you let me inside  
  
On and on, I've got nothing to hide  
  
On and on, I've got nothing to hide  
  
  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down  
  
  
  
All my life I've been searching for something  
  
Something never comes, never leads to nothing  
  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
  
All night long I dream of the day  
  
When it comes around, then it's taken away  
  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
  
  
And I'm done, done, on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, I'm done, and I'm on to the next  
  
  
  
Done, done, on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
Done, done, on to the next one  
  
Done, done, and I'm on to the next one  
  
  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down  
  
Done, done, on to the next one  
  
Done, I'm down, and I'm on to the next one*  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: So, how was that? Hehe..I love messing with Rika's mind. ^_^ I'm evil!  
  
The song was "All My Life" by the Foo Fighters. Man that's a long song! I never realised..  
  
Anyway, if anyone's still reading this, you can review and tell me what ya think, if you want. @_@  
  
Until then, this is Dark-Angel reporting live from her room, and still listening to Eminem. ^_^ I think I'm in love.. 


	6. Burning Desires

Dark-Angel: Yo peeps! I'm back with another chappie and I promise you this will be longer! I don't know how many times I have said that, but anyway I'm serious this will be long.  
  
Sorry if anyone is against the romance in this story, and please don't beat me up if I put a whole lot of it in later chapters, but I want Rika to realise a few things about her life and one of them includes her feelings for Ryo, but that's not all! ^_^  
  
And if anyone is sick of the songs at the end of each chapter, I'm sorry about them, and I might get rid of them if too many people hate them.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Digimon or its characters, unfortunately. As I said before, I could do a lot with it..-_-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Burning Desires  
  
~~~  
  
~~~The Dark Fortress~~~  
  
"Come, Rika. We will leave this room and talk in the main part of the fortress." Bakemonomon thought for a bit before continuing. "And I will show you some of my friends." After he said this, he smirked. A sly smirk then turned around and walked to the door. Rika instantly followed. She felt drawn to the intimidating Digimon walking in front of her, somehow.  
  
As they entered the room, Rika felt a blast of heat cover her limp body. Compared to the room that they were just in, this was like an oven.  
  
"It's so hot in here. Why?"  
  
"Take a look around you. What do you see?" Bakemonomon answered flatly.  
  
Rika did as she was asked and saw that the whole room had tongues of fire spitting out everywhere. She wondered where they were coming from.  
  
Reading her thoughts, Bakemonomon explained that the fire is supported purely on the lives of the Kitsune. The fire somehow is called by the Kitsune to be power dividers. Those who can withstand the power and force of the fire are worthy to be servants of Bakemonomon. Those who can't, simply perish.  
  
"Oh." Rika replied, enchanted somewhat by the fire. Bakemonomon noticed that she was staring intently at the fire, and decided that is what time to test her powers totally.  
  
"Rika." Rika's head quickly shot up at the sound of her name. "I want you to use your powers to withstand the force of the flames."  
  
"But how?" Rika asked naively.  
  
"Follow the voice in your head. Make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Bakemonomon instructed.  
  
"Yes, Master." Rika started walking towards the fire, not realising how dangerous this was. One little mistake and she would be in serious trouble. She stopped just before she reached the burning flames. She took a deep breath, and then searched throughout her mind to try and find the voice inside of it. Once she was inside her mind, Rika saw an image of her friends and family.  
  
On the far right was Henry and his little sister, Suzie. Rika always felt safe around Henry. She felt that she could trust him better than any of the other Tamers. He was so protective of his sister, and would let himself get hurt before anyone ever got close to Suzie.  
  
Henry was so confident in what he believed was right. He put every little bit of faith that he had into them, and even put Rika in her place more than once. It was also pretty scary, when you really thought about it. Henry, the one that was so gentle and kind, could become a monster when faced with things he knew were wrong, although Rika could never think of him a monster.  
  
Suzie, on the other hand, was a different story. She was young and had yet to face the harsh reality of life. She may have witnessed many disturbing things, for example Leomon's death, but loss was a thing that had never happened to her personally. Suzie had a loving and complete family who, Rika knew, would never let anything harm her. Even though she could be eccentric sometimes, Suzie always carried her calm nature with her wherever she went.  
  
Next to Suzie, Kazu and Kenta stood, being annoying goggleheads as usual. The two boys would probably never know true pain. They were always so contented and cheerful. And they would always have each other. When Rika first met the two, she new immediately that they were close. Always had been, and always would be.  
  
Standing next to Kazu and Kenta were Jeri and Takato, who were holding hands and smiling at each other intently. When Rika had first met Jeri, she thought that being sad was impossible for her. But all that changed when Rika found out that her mother had died when she was very young. Her father had remarried and had a son. Jeri's stepmother was never able to get through Jeri's shell that she had put up, because she swore that no one would take her mother's place. When Leomon was killed, Jeri became depressed, and just sat around, not doing nor saying anything. Rika felt a pain of guilt when she had learnt about Jeri's past. Here she was, worrying about her own problems, when Jeri had been through a lot more pain than herself.  
  
Next to Jeri was Takato. Never willing to abandon his friends or those annoying goggles on his head. When Rika had first bumped into Takato, she was looking for a fight, so she commanded Renamon to attack Guilmon. Being the loyal Digimon that she is, Renamon obeyed willingly, but only found out that Guilmon was impossible to hit. After the three primary Tamers had joined forces, Rika began to see that Takato was a lot more than who she thought he was. He would never give up, no matter how many opponents came at him. He jus kept on going, never abandoning his friends or his partner.  
  
Standing next to Takato was Ryo. Even with his friends, Ryo seemed so different from them. So strong and perfect, never once falling or failing. Rika felt safe when she was around Ryo, but at the same time she was scared. She didn't know why, but she was scared around him. Not the type of intimidated scared, but a different fear of mixed emotions, directed at him.  
  
Rika then saw her family standing close by. Her mother was smiling right at her. A smile only a mother can give. Full of love and warmth. Her grandmother was smiling at her as well, except it was a smile of wisdom and encouragement. That was the smile that Rika drew strength from. It made her full of belief and power. When the time came for Seiko to say goodbye to this world, Rika knew that her loving grandmother would be happy and proud, for she had lived a very full-filling life.  
  
All too soon, Rika quickly pushed the image into the back of her mind, not wanting to be disturbed anymore. She was still trying to find the voice that would tell her how to survive the tongues of fire.  
  
She went deeper inside her own thoughts, only to find an image of a smiling Ryo in there. 'Why is Ryo in my thoughts? I already told myself that I did not want anything to do with him, so why is he here?' Ryo bore his trademark perfect smile that everyone loves, until Rika couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the image back into the deep void in her mind, erasing it completely from her current thoughts. She was trying to find the voice, not an image of Ryo Akiyama, or her other friends for that matter. She could not let her emotions get the better of her. She had already been told by Bakemonomon that emotions were useless and only got in the way of more important things. And Bakemonomon was her Master; she had to listen to him. No, she could not let these feelings ruin the chance of a lifetime.  
  
In the far corner of her mind, Rika found a pulling power that wanted her to come nearer. 'Maybe this is where I will find the voice.'  
  
As Rika drew nearer, the power became more stronger, but she thought that if she could somehow summon it, she would find a way to use her latent powers.  
  
She could feel herself sweating as she came closer and closer to the irresistible influence. When she was almost there, she had to get away from it. It was the most destructive force that she had ever known! It was too overwhelming and vigorous to tap in to. It was impossible.  
  
When Rika retracted her mind, Bakemonomon stared at her, dumbfounded. Rika, the newest breed of Kitsune, had discovered the destructive power in her mind. Fortunately, she could not reach it because of its massive power, but she knows that it exists. 'I have to find a way to make her think that she imagined it, or something. I cannot let her use it, for she still has a potent memory of things the way they were before I took over mind.'  
  
"What happened?" Rika asked, out of breath.  
  
"I don't know. You were doing perfectly fine, until you must have stumbled upon some old painful memory. Nothing to worry about, just as long as you stay away from that area of your mind." Bakemonomon was lying to save his ass from being wiped off the face of the Digital World.  
  
Rika, knowing that he was lying, spoke up. "I know what I felt, and it was no painful memory. Now, I'll ask you again. What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Bakemonomon lied again; this time his voice had a faint sound of chilly ice in it.  
  
"Yes you do!" Rika also enforced her point strongly, not giving up on this.  
  
"NO, I DON'T!" Bakemonomon looked straight into the young teenager's eyes, again causing them to glow a blood red shade.  
  
"Of course you don't. I'm sorry I doubted you, Master." Rika said absentmindedly, again under his control.  
  
"Now, will you please proceed to finding the voice.." Bakemonomon sighed impatiently.  
  
"Of course." Again, Rika went deep into her mind, trying to find the voice that will lead her into the fire.  
  
Almost at once, a voice spoke to her.  
  
"Young child, do not be afraid to walk into the profound flames. You are the one who will lead the Kitsune race to victory. You cannot and will not fail this test. Walk into the burning fire; do not think about the pain. Stay calm and try to use your mind to fight the blaze."  
  
Rika did as she was told, and walked straight into the burning desire of finding her destiny. Immediately the fire hit her like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body.  
  
"Don't think about the pain! Use your mind to fight it!" The voice cried out desperately, causing Rika to falter a little. Almost at once, she found herself, and began to walk through the flames, using her mind to control the pain. She enjoyed the feeling of being on top once more. The feeling of being able to not look back at her pleading opponent. She walked confidently through the burning flames, resisting the urge to scream in triumph. She was walking through fire and she was using her mind to control the pain! And this was only the beginning of her limitless potential and power.  
  
  
  
~~~Somewhere in The Digital World..~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Cyberdramon! Great to see you again, buddy!" Ryo ran up to his partner and hugged him. Cyberdramon just growled in return, but Ryo knew what he saw. And he saw that his partner was happy to see him again.  
  
"Ryo, have your reunion later. We need to get to Rika." Renamon said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So what is this Dark Fortress place, anyway?" Renamon had told him all about the Dark Fortress and the dangers of it.  
  
"It is a place where all Kitsune Digimon who serve the evil Bakemonomon live. I have been there once, out of curiosity, and it wasn't a pretty place. There is a wall of fire, and Bakemonomon makes his slaves walk through it to see if they are worthy of him."  
  
"How typical of a bad guy. Fire. So, do you think that Rika was taken there?" Ryo asked glancing up at Renamon.  
  
"She has been taken there. I can feel it. I can feel the evil presence of Bakemonomon working and using his mind." Renamon and Ryo both stared at Cyberdramon in disbelief. How could Cyberdramon have felt Bakemonomon's presence when Renamon could not? Surely he had not been there before.  
  
"Um, Cyberdramon? How did you know that?" Ryo looked at his partner curiously.  
  
"A couple of months ago, I travelled to that part of the Digital World. I don't know how I got there, especially because only the Kitsune Digimon are drawn to it, but I came to stop in front of the giant building, commonly known as The Dark Fortress. As I walked in, I came face to face with Bakemonomon, who had the most disturbing energy that I had ever felt. That is probably why I was drawn to it; because of his power. He called upon one of his servants; I think his name was Koryomon. The Kitsune type Digimon appeared from nowhere and, with one punch, sent me flying straight into a Data Stream. Ever since then, I have been able to sense Bakemonomon's power, and what he's doing. Ryo, when you were in the Real World, and you could feel that something was happening to Rika, I was the one who called you to go to the Digital World."  
  
Renamon and Ryo, who were still staring at him, nodded their heads slowly.  
  
"Wow, Cyberdramon, I never knew you cared so much." Renamon managed to say. "We better get going. I don't want anything else to happen to Rika."  
  
Ryo jumped up onto his partner's shoulders, and Renamon materialized into the shadows.  
  
  
  
~~~The Dark Fortress~~~  
  
When Rika had finished walking through the wall of fire, she just turned to Bakemonomon, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Bakemonomon laughed quietly, almost inaudibly. "Impatient, are we?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Master." Rika smiled sweetly at her master, waiting for the next challenge.  
  
"Koryomon!" Bakemonomon called to the dark shadows of the room. A fox-human like Digimon materialized into the room, swinging from the ceiling, until dropping down in front of his master.  
  
"Could you please teach Rika a lesson in physical fighting." Bakemonomon demanded the faithful servant in front of him.  
  
"Of course, Master." An evil smile started to form on the young Digimon's features.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Everyday is a new day  
  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I won't take it for granted  
  
So I learn from my mistakes  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
Sometimes it's best to let go  
  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
So I trust in love  
  
You have given me peace of mind  
  
  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
(I fell so alive)  
  
I fell so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
  
A new song for me to sing  
  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
Even though it might cost me everything  
  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
I can never turn my back away  
  
Now that I've seen you  
  
I can look away  
  
  
  
I fell so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
(I feel so alive)  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
  
  
Now that I know you  
  
(I could never turn my back away)  
  
Now that I see you  
  
(I could never look away)  
  
Now that I know you  
  
(I could never turn my back away)  
  
Now that I see you  
  
(I believe no matter what they say)*  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: Wow, told you it was gonna be long. What did Bakemonomon mean by physical fighting? All will be revealed in the next chapter!  
  
And if anyone is against the idea of Ryo saving Rika, please tell me. I probably won't make him save her, he'll just show up and try to make her snap out of her little funk, but doesn't succeed. Something else might though..  
  
The song is "Alive" by P.O.D. I hope that wasn't too long for you, I tried I_I  
  
L8ers! 


	7. Fading Memories

Dark-Angel: Hey peoples! I'm back.  
  
Just to clear a couple of things up before I continue, some of the powers that I have said the Kitsune possess, I made up some so that they would fit in with the story. And remember, they _are_ Kitsune _Digimon_, so they do possess different powers than the traditional Kitsune.  
  
And please note that the rating may go up a bit later, it depends on how I feel. ^_^  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters ~_~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fading Memories  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
As Rika looked at the young Digimon standing in front of her, she noticed that he looked more like a human than a Digimon. The only thing that set him apart from any other human was the Kabuki fox mask that he wore on his face. In fact he looked so much like a human that Rika wondered if he was a human but had Kitsune powers, like herself.  
  
Rika studied Koryomon very carefully, but the one thing that she looked at the most was his hands. She noticed that there were microscopic spikes spawning out from his knuckles, invisible to the human eye.  
  
When she had guessed what they were for, Rika looked at him from top to bottom. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket, revealing well-muscled arms, and long, baggy pants. The pants bore the symbol of the Kitsune head that Rika had engraved in her right arm.  
  
Without warning, Koryomon sprang up into the air, somersaulted once, then landed right in front of Rika, only inches between them. With incredible speed, he lifted his right arm and aimed a punch at Rika. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Rika. She saw the punch coming and with equal speed, she tilted her head to her right, causing the punch to swipe past the side of her head.  
  
Koryomon began to throw punches aimlessly, hoping to trap Rika against the wall. He smiled when he succeeded. Rika hit the wall behind her, but instead of looking scared, her face remained emotionless. Koryomon went to punch Rika again, but this time she picked him off. A well-aimed punch to the stomach saw Koryomon crouch over in pain. When Rika went to punch his face, the young Digimon materialized into thin air.  
  
Rika concentrated her energy, trying to find Koryomon with her mind. But she had no more time to think as the Mega Digimon appeared in front of her. Without hesitation, Koryomon kneed her in the chest, or so he thought. Rika, having seen the leg that was aiming to hit her, easily moved to the side, causing Koryomon's leg to hit the wall.  
  
Koryomon looked annoyed and begun to throw punches at Rika with incredible speed, although none of them were hitting the intended target. Rika was simply moving backwards with every punch that was thrown at her.  
  
Getting slightly tired of the punches not hitting anything, Rika decided to block them, her arms raised in defence.  
  
Bakemonomon smiled when the two young Kitsune began to match each other perfectly with perfect precision, blocking every punch that was sent, Rika doing much of the blocking. Knowing that as long as Rika was under his control, no one would ever outmatch her, his smile grew wider, at last reaching an evil grin in which revealed four sharp teeth at each corner of his mouth.  
  
When Rika finally had the opportunity, she sent a close punch into Koryomon's stomach, causing him to lean over in pain. 'How could a mere human's power be so great?'  
  
"Because I ain't no mere human here, buster. In case you haven't noticed, I have been matching you with every single technique, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. This is how a true warrior should fight, not just throwing punches and techniques mercilessly and not having any idea of whether they will hit the target or not. That is the foolish way to fight. A true warrior hunts their opponent first, then strikes them down."  
  
"Very good, Rika. You learn quickly. Instead of Koryomon giving you a lesson in physical fighting, you have given him one." Bakemonomon laughed quietly for a bit, then looked at Koryomon. "Who would've thought?"  
  
Koryomon looked intently at Rika until she turned around to see what was making her so uncomfortable. Koryomon just smiled at the young teenager. "I'll keep that in mind." With that, he disappeared into the shadows once more.  
  
"Sure.." Rika trailed off, wondering why that smile seemed so familiar. Then that image of Ryo popped up in her mind again. Instantly, she pushed it away, not wanting to be reminded of him right now.  
  
  
  
~~~Takato's House~~~  
  
  
  
"Ok, so we now have four places on our possibility list of where Rika might have gone. Number one is, her father's house. I know we don't know much about him, but we do know that he was very important to Rika throughout her childhood, so maybe she wanted to go there. Another place would be still at her house, and maybe Ryo's just worked up about nothing. Or so could be at Ryo's house, since they live pretty close. But the problem with that is Ryo would've called to let us know that she was safe." Jeri took a deep breath before continuing. "Or..she could be in the Digital World."  
  
"Yeah, but Jeri, the only problem with that is how could she have gotten to the Digital World in the first place?" Kazu asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I think that your forgetting the strength of her will, Kazu." Henry stated with a small, knowing smile.  
  
"Yeah, but how could the portal open? I mean, it hasn't been opened for a year, and apart from that, how could she have opened it?"  
  
"Kazu, could you please stop debating about things we know nothing about and concentrate on the problem at hand..?" Kenta rolled his eyes at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. If she's with Ryo, I'm never gonna forgive her.." Kazu trailed off, unbeknownst to the faces of his friends staring at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean 'never forgive her'? Last time I checked you couldn't even look at her without saying something very tactful." Henry said, sarcasm present in his tone. He was trying to resist the urge to laugh, and it was harder than he thought. He just couldn't even imagine Kazu and Rika going out, let alone the fact that they had kept it from them.  
  
"HELLO? Do guys even have brains? We are not going out! I mean she caused Ryo so much trouble, and then she could've just turned up on his doorstep without even knowing how much it had hurt him when he thought she was hurt or something."  
  
The rest of the teenagers in the room again stared at their friend in disbelief. Had Kazu just defended Ryo and Rika's rights?  
  
"Um..did you just say that, Kazu?" Takato asked raising his eyebrows at his friend in surprise.  
  
"Well, it came out of my mouth, didn't it?"  
  
"I, uh, guess.." Takato trailed off, not wanting to fight, but it was kinda hard to believe that Kazu could say something like that.  
  
"Anyway..we should get back to work." Jeri said quickly, desperately wanting to get off this subject.  
  
"Thank you, Jeri." Henry muttered under his breath, sighing with relief.  
  
  
  
~~~Somewhere in The Digital World~~~  
  
  
  
'Why do I feel so weird? It's almost as if I'm afraid to go to this place, but why would I? I mean what kind of a secret weapon does Bakemonomon have that could make me feel so weird? If Rika really was under his control, then we'll all be in trouble, but why would Rika allow him to do that? She would never give in to anything that she didn't agree to. She always did things her way, whether she was alone or with others. Why would she let him take total control over her, unless it couldn't be helped. Maybe he does have some secret weapon, something he had hidden when I was there. This is so confusing!' Renamon seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she was jumping through the air, from treetop to treetop, leading Cyberdramon and Ryo to the place where Rika was. And, she knew, their ultimate test.  
  
'Why is my heart beating so fast? Could Rika really be in more trouble than we think? Can this Bakemonomon guy really have this much power? And how can he be so ruthless, manipulating those who seem worthy enough to him, and then testing his assumptions by walking them through fire? What if Rika didn't make it through the fire? And why did Bakemonomon contact her in the first place? What did a human *ahem* a very beautiful human, have that he wanted? Man, I haven't even met the guy before and I already hate him! Note to self, work on anger management problem, especially when the girl you love is in the hands of a very evil monster.' Ryo couldn't seem to get Rika out of his mind. He knew that he was in love with her, and had been for quite some time, but why did he feel so nervous about this?  
  
Cyberdramon was flying through the digital sky, trying to keep up with the very swift Renamon. He wasn't having much luck either. A couple of times he had lost her and had to try to sense her energy. Once he had gotten back on the right track, he had told Renamon to slow down, but she wasn't listening. She was way too involved in her thoughts to have possibly heard him. He noticed that his Tamer wasn't paying close attention to reality either because a couple of times he had almost slipped off his partner's shoulders.  
  
'What's happening to the world? Everyone's either in love, worried about their human partners, or trapped in a huge fortress with a giant Kitsune Digimon manipulating your mind. Is nothing sacred anymore?!'  
  
"Rika, why did it have to happen to you? Why couldn't have been me, or anyone else besides you? Please hold on! We're almost there, I think." Ryo said out loud, unaware that Cyberdramon had just growled loudly, trying to make a point. Unfortunately for Cyberdramon, Ryo didn't take the hint and involuntarily slammed his fist into his partner's neck. Cyberdramon just growled again. Ryo quickly apologised to him, before going back to his thoughts.  
  
A sudden picture of Rika came into Ryo's vision, then slowly started to fade away, the image growing farther and farther into the distance. He knew that it was just in his mind, but could it mean something? Could Rika really be..no, he didn't even want to think about it. He believed in Rika and knew that she was stronger than that, but if she was that strong, how could she have gotten into this mess in the first place.  
  
All was quiet except for the sound of the wind rushing by, until the alarm on Ryo's watch went off. Ryo sighed, realising for the first time that night had passed and it was morning. '7 o'clock. Just over twelve hours since Rika disappeared.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
  
I absolutely love her when she smiles  
  
  
  
How many days in a year  
  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
  
And I can be so insincere  
  
Making her promises never for real  
  
As long as she stands there waiting  
  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her feat  
  
How many days disappear  
  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
  
I absolutely love her when she smiles  
  
  
  
How many lovers would stay  
  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
  
How did we wind up this way  
  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
  
As long as we stand here waiting  
  
Wearing the clothes of the soles that we choose  
  
How do we get there today  
  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
And your never falls in quite the same way  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
  
I absolutely love her when she smiles  
  
  
  
Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
  
But you never run out of things to say  
  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
  
I absolutely love her when she smiles*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: So there's chapter 7. BTW, does anyone know if Rika's father has an official name, cause that would be really great!  
  
The song is "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days.  
  
I'll have the next chapter up soon! And if Rika seems really OOC, I apologise. 


	8. Unfolding Feelings And Notions

Dark-Angel: Another chapter comin' your way, and a very interesting one at that. Rika will be sorta OOC in this chappie, so sorry if anyone thinks that she shouldn't be ;)  
  
A lot of questions should be answered in this chapter, so hopefully that will clear it up a little.  
  
Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers who are all very patient with me. Thank you for that!  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own Digimon or it's characters but me own this story, some of the characters and its plot *_*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Unfolding Feelings And Notions  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't understand. Why would she be in the Digital World? Wouldn't she have told someone?" Rumiko looked horrified at the thought that her only daughter might be all alone in the Digital World, the place where sorrows were inevitable.  
  
By this time, Rumiko had called the other Tamers and their parents, and most of them were now at her house, surrounding the large table, listening to Jeri's list of possibilities of where Rika might be.  
  
"Remember, these are only possibilities, Ms Nonaka. She could be anywhere, as long as you're sure she's gone..?" Jeri shot a questioning glance at Rumiko, still not quite convinced that Rika would leave without saying anything.  
  
"Of course she's gone! She might not be in the Digital World, but she's definitely not here." Rumiko answered hopelessly.  
  
"And neither is Ryo." Mr. Akiyama stated, opening the possibilities a little bit.  
  
"Mr. Akiyama, did Ryo say anything to you before he left?" Henry asked the tall man in front of him cautiously.  
  
"He did say that he was going to your house, Takato, but other than that nothing. I did think that it was a little strange that he was leaving the house at such a late hour, but I never like to question his decisions if he doesn't bring them up himself." Ryo's father stated simply, knowing that he should of after the incident a couple of years ago.  
  
"I respect that, but maybe you should have asked him why he was going out at such a late hour. It might not have resulted the way it did." Rumiko said, looking the older man in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, Rumiko." Mr. Akiyama looked down. He trusted his son with his life, but maybe this was going a little too far. What if his son and Rika were in trouble somewhere, and they couldn't get out of it. He knew that Ryo had deep feelings for Rika, and had for some time. He could see the severe chemistry that had built up over the years that they had known each other. Now it was time to put complete faith in his son and Rika. 'They will come out of this alive!' He told himself firmly.  
  
Rumiko raised an eyebrow at the sound of her first name, but quickly recovered, realising that her daughter had kept so much from her over the years. Although Rika had softened up considerably, she still never told her mother what was going on inside her head. And it didn't just hurt her, it hurt most probably everyone that was in the room, and even some that weren't. One particularly, she knew was hurting really bad. One who had always shrugged off her comments about him, one that would always see the light at the end of the tunnel, one that would never give up. Ryo Akiyama.  
  
"So tell us more about the knife that was found in her room, Ms Nonaka." Takato spoke up, not feeling comfortable with the silence that seemed to be passing through the room at the moment.  
  
  
  
~~~The Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
"Rika, do you remember the silver kitsune outline that was on the ceiling of your room?" Bakemonomon asked suddenly, making Rika snap out of her trance. Despite what her mind was saying, she couldn't help but think of Ryo. She had wondered what he was doing, and if he was worried about her. Kinda crazy, but that was what had come to her head when she had seen that image of him in her thoughts. She was longing to see that adorable smile once more, the feeling of warmth that was emitted from it. She felt a strange feeling of belonging whenever she saw that smile. A feeling unlike she had ever known before. Perhaps she and Ryo weren't so different after all..  
  
Rika nodded her head slowly, not very happy that her thoughts were interrupted. Had Bakemonomon known that she was thinking about Ryo?  
  
"Well, that symbolises the healing guild. You see, there are four guilds in all of the dark Kitsune race; the healing guild, the fighting guild, the controlling guild and the element guild (AN: I made that up, ok. Remember that these are Digimon, they're not really Kitsune ;). I think you can guess what the healing and the fighting guilds do. As for the other two, the controlling guild is able to control minds, like me, and the element guild can call upon the elements and control them. A normal Kitsune should only be able to master one of these abilities, but you have shown me that you are able to control three of these talents. The three being healing: when you were in the healing chamber, Byakkomon didn't have to use a lot of her healing power because she saw that you had already healed most of your body yourself. You have shown me that you can master the fighting ability due to the fact that you have outmatched my best fighter, and you can control the element of fire because you have survived the challenge of walking through it." Bakemonomon explained, looking closely at Rika for a reaction.  
  
"But you said that walking through the fire would determine if I would be worthy of you or not." Rika stated suspiciously.  
  
Bakemonomon just laughed. "You do pay close attention, don't you? By the way, do you remember when you were still at your house and you were hit by a sharp object?"  
  
Rika nodded, vaguely remembering the sharp object pierce into her temple.  
  
"Well, the knife didn't really pierce into you. Your mind was reacting to the unnatural feeling of the knife, so thinking the obvious, it made you imagine that it had hit you. It was just a mind illusion, Rika, something that the human brain does sometimes, apparently."  
  
"Oh.." Rika trailed off, not wanting her brain to be confused anymore by her conflicting feelings for Ryo, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not get him out of her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"So, you say it was crouching? Like waiting for something?" Henry held his hand to his chin, trying to think as to why the kitsune on the knife had been crouching. In fact, he was wondering why in the hell there was a kitsune on the weapon period. A few hours before, Rumiko had gone to the police with the knife and told them everything that she knew about her daughter's disappearance. The police were very kind and sensitive, although they probably thought that she needed a cup of coffee and maybe a good sleep, due to the fact that she hadn't told them much. They said that they would look into it, and that they needed to keep the knife as evidence.  
  
"Yes, and it seemed to look strangely familiar to me, like I've seen it before, but I can't remember where.." Rumiko trailed off, trying to think of where she had seen the obscene symbol before.  
  
Jeri sighed a long, sorrowful sigh. So far, they were getting nowhere. Heck, they were still waiting for the police to call them back on Rumiko's cell. 'But maybe we shouldn't be here. Maybe we should be somewhere else. Supporting them with all the help we've got!' Again she sighed. 'I don't know, just a feeling I have..'  
  
  
  
~~Outside The Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
"So, you sure this is it?" Ryo took a long, deep breath in, and waited for the answer.  
  
"Yes, there's no mistaking the dark walls, the overly large door, and the musty swell of old wood.." Renamon trailed off. She had begun to have second thoughts about this, but she knew that her Tamer was in there, and she needed her help. Before walking to the door, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh that spoke only of sorrow and helplessness. 'What can I do? I am no match for Bakemonomon. And how would I be helping Rika if I was deleted? But still, perhaps Ryo can reach her in a way I cannot. He is pretty close to her in a way I'm not..' Renamon glanced at the nervous teenage boy standing slightly in front of her.  
  
"Let's go, then." Ryo nervously put his hand on the rusty doorknob, then slowly turned it, revealing little by little the inside of the huge building.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~The Main Room of The Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
'Why do I have this strange pain in my stomach? What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be able to feel pain. I am flawless and unable to feel emotions, so why do I feel like this? And why can't I get Ryo Akiyama out of my head? Could I really be in love with him? NO, that's not possible! I'm the Ice Queen, the queen of all dark Kitsune, and I do not let emotions get in my way! But still..is it a possibility? Could I really be falling for my former rival and comrade in battle?'  
  
"Rika, please stop thinking such absurd things! You are our Queen; you cannot possibly feel emotions, especially love for a person who has brought you so much grief and pain. Stop trying to be human again!" Bakemonomon shouted, sending Rika a disgusted look. 'How could she have been thinking about that little brat? I am supposed to have complete control over her mind, so why is she still able to think her own thoughts, and feel her own feelings?'  
  
"Yeah, whatever.." Rika sighed and turned her head away from the large Digimon, laying them to rest on the giant door of the room. As soon as she saw the three figures that were standing by it, she froze. They had come for her, but how did they know where she was.  
  
"Rika.." Ryo said almost inaudibly, staring at the girl who was standing about 20 feet away from himself.  
  
Renamon and Cyberdramon allowed the two to reunite with each other, while they seized up their opponent.  
  
'He looks different from the last time I saw him. More intimidating and powerful. What weapon does he have in his possession?' Renamon thought as she looked at Bakemonomon from top to bottom.  
  
But instead of the two teenagers moving from their places to greet each other, they just stood there, staring at each other, neither one of them daring to say a word.  
  
'I know the answer to my question now.' Rika thought to herself, although her face never looked down from the one staring back at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hello my friend, we meet again  
  
It's been a while, where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Within my heart a memory  
  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
If feels so good to realise  
  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice  
  
  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
  
  
My sacrifice*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: There we are, chappie 8. What will happen to Rika and Ryo in this very strange standoff? And why didn't Rika react to Renamon's entrance? Does she even know she's there? Heh, don't ask me cause I already know ;)  
  
The song is "My Sacrifice" by Creed.  
  
I'll be back with another chapter shortly, so don't go away! 


	9. Down Boy

Dark-Angel: Ok, this chapter may get a little sappy and out of control, so beware. Well, it's not really sappy, just Rika becoming a bad girl for a bit ;)  
  
This is just about Rika having two thoughts in her mind about Ryo, but looks like her "bad girl" persona comes out in the end. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. #_#  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Down Boy!  
  
~~~  
  
The two teenagers stood facing each other, neither one of them moving. So many unanswered questions and realisations were floating around the room, creating a weird sensation in the air.  
  
Rika was trying hard to resist the urge to run up to the boy in front of her and kiss him. Her mind was scolding her for being so weak, but her heart was screaming at her, telling her to go for it. Rika suddenly dismissed the insane urge as a "side affect" of her new powers, despite what her heart was telling her. No matter how strong the opponent might be, the strongest always comes out as the victor.  
  
Ryo on the other hand, was saturated in sweat. The extreme heat of the room he was standing in was astounding, consequently making him take off his shirt, revealing well-muscled arms and chest. 'Wow, talk about fire.'  
  
"Well, looks like the rescue trio have arrived. So, you're not bringing the rest of your friends?" When no reply could be heard, Bakemonomon smiled and continued. "Too bad, I was craving a good fight today. Oh well, you'll have to do. Byakkomon, Koryomon!"  
  
In an instant, the two Kitsune Digimon appeared in front of their master. They awaited patiently for the Digimon standing before them to give them their orders.  
  
"Go give the two weakling Digimon a lesson that they will never forget. Remember, instruct them in the matters of slow pain and suffering."  
  
Koryomon smiled at this and jumped up in front of Cyberdramon, appearing as calm and cunning as a fox stalking its prey. "We meet again, my old friend."  
  
Cyberdramon just growled and muttered something along the lines of "Bring it on".  
  
Meanwhile, Byakkomon was just standing there in front of Bakemonomon, staring at Renamon.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Attack her!"  
  
Byakkomon hesitated at her master's request, not liking the idea of attacking one of their own.  
  
"Get going or I will do it for you!" Bakemonomon demanded through gritted teeth, his voice growing more and more louder as each word was said.  
  
Reluctantly, Byakkomon disappeared then reappeared in front of Renamon, a slight frown of her features.  
  
Renamon had already registered the fact that the two servants were at the Mega level, and she had no chance of surviving this fight unless she Digivolved or Biomerged. She kept an eye on the two staring teenagers, who still weren't saying anything to each other.  
  
  
  
Ryo slightly blushed when he realized where Rika was staring. He had followed her eyes and noticed that she was staring at his bare chest.  
  
"Maybe I should have a little fun with the human over there, don't you think Rika?" Bakemonomon asked Rika as he noticed that the two had not said a word to each other since the trio had arrived. He was quite uncomfortable with the silence that had progressed between the two to say the least.  
  
A sudden rush a heat rippled throughout Rika's body. She felt as is she wanted to experiment with human desires and emotions. This, she knew, was her Kitsune power taking control of her. It was telling her to be a bad girl again. She smiled sweetly at her master and shook her head. "I would like to have some fun with him, if that's ok, Master."  
  
Bakemonomon breathed in slightly, then let it out. "That's fine, just don't.."  
  
"Don't what?" Rika asked innocently, with a look that told of anything but innocence.  
  
"Never mind. Go ahead, Rika." Bakemonomon forged a smile, but Rika knew that he was not happy about this. She just grinned devilishly, and turned to look at Ryo.  
  
Cyberdramon was shifting uncomfortably when he heard what Rika had said. He knew that his Tamer was in trouble. Without any warning, Koryomon swung a right hook punch aimed at Cyberdramon's temple. Fortunately, he saw it coming, and ducked quickly out of the way, allowing the punch to hit the wall behind him leaving a huge dent in it.  
  
  
  
Renamon had found herself in a vice grip, arms locked behind her in a way that she couldn't break the hold. So far, Byakkomon had not attacked her physically, obliviously against the idea. Renamon had tried to sweep the Mega Digimon's legs, but the hold had strengthened when she had tried to move. There was no way that she could break it without hurting both her and Byakkomon, which she didn't want to do because there was no guarantee that the two would come out of it alive.  
  
  
  
As Rika moved, the fire that was surrounding her seemed to move as well. Taking his eyes off the girl walking toward him, Ryo noticed for the first time what she was wearing. 'Where are her normal clothes, and why would she wear something like that?' Ryo thought to himself, slowly backing up as Rika came closer.  
  
*Bang* He had hit the wall behind him, squinting at the fact that soon he was going to be trapped in a circle of fire, nothing in the middle except him and Rika.  
  
  
  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"Yes..thank you..no..yes..ok..thank you." Rumiko sighed then hung up her phone. The police hadn't been much help, especially since all they had done was take a look at the park, question her again about her daughter's disappearance, and made themselves cups of coffee at the station. They had told her that they'd keep looking and all that, but Rumiko now knew that her daughter could never been found on earth; she was in the Digital World, either alone or with Ryo Akiyama.  
  
"What did they say?" Takato anxiously asked.  
  
"Well, that they haven't seen Rika anywhere and that they'd keep looking." Rumiko sat down again at the table, all thoughts firmly directed at her only daughter. 'Oh Rika, what has happened to you?'  
  
"Ok, that's good, I guess. At least they're trying, right?" Kenta asked everybody in the room, his shoulders sinking when they looked at him strangely. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, it's ok, but maybe we should try to go to the Digital World, you know, to help them out." Takato looked hopefully at the adults in the room, who simultaneously shouted "No!" "Just a suggestion.."  
  
"Henwy? Will Wika and Wyo be ok?"  
  
Henry looked at his sister. "Of course, Suzie! I'm sure they're both doing fine and they're on their way home right now." Although his thoughts begged to differ.  
  
  
  
~~~The Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
Ryo was backed up against the wall, the fire still raging violently. In one swift movement, Rika lifted her hand and somehow commanded the fire to encircle them. The fire did as she wished, trapping both Rika and Ryo in its circle.  
  
Ryo wondered how Rika was controlling the fire, while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. 'Ok, Ryo. This is it. You're never going to get out of this mess. You're trapped with the girl you love, who seems to have had a personality change, and a ring of fire is responsible for it. God, I must be going insane!' He noticed that Rika was walking toward him, a small smile playing on her lips. 'Oh, God. She looks so beautiful right now, walking towards you..come on Ryo snap out of it! Something's wrong here. Rika wouldn't do this on her own free will, would she?' Confusing, frustrating, and completely crazy ideas played over in his head, causing him to become distracted.  
  
As Rika walked even closer, she reached out her arms and slammed them against the wall, only millimetres above Ryo's shoulders.  
  
'Oh shit!' Ryo's mind cried out. She had him completely trapped now, her body dangerously close to his. Feeling his discomfort, Rika smirked evilly. 'Perfect!'  
  
Lifting her left arm off the wall in front of her, she carefully placed it on the side of Ryo's neck. The teenage boy squinted painfully, unaware of the mocking look on Rika's face. "What's wrong? Are you a bit uncomfortable in this position?" Rika faked a concerned voice.  
  
Ryo desperately wanted to say yes, very uncomfortable, but instead he just shook his head.  
  
"Good." Rika's smirk returned, warning nothing but danger, Akiyama, danger. She took her hand and slowly dragged it down Ryo's neck, down his shoulders, until it reached the middle of his chest.  
  
'Oh, sweet Lord! I promise I will never sin again, I'll never fight with Dad again, and I'll never swear again! Just please tell me that this is a dream and I'm about to wake up!' To some guys, this would be a dream come true, but it's not so great when your very available, very attractive friend is torturing you, especially when you're in love with this friend. Ryo closed his eyes, wanting so much for Rika to stop. If she didn't, things were definitely going to get out of control real soon.  
  
Using her index finger, Rika slid it up Ryo's neck, until it reached his chin. She tilted it forward slightly, making Ryo's head move a little. Then again she slid it down in a straight line, until once again it found the middle of his chest.  
  
Ryo's heart was now beating faster than a train, and a trickle of sweat slid down his forehead. His only hope of getting out of here was Cyberdramon, who apparently had his own hands full with Koryomon.  
  
Using her right arm for support, Rika leaned forward until she reached Ryo's left ear. "Stay very still, Ryo." When Ryo did what she *ahem* commanded, she added. "Good boy." She slowly moved her head back so that they were once again facing each other.  
  
"Rika, please!" Ryo pleaded, almost inaudibly, until Rika's finger was placed on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"You talk way too much, Ryo." Rika drew nearer, her face almost touching his. Taking her finger off his lips, she once again placed it on his chest, rather enjoying the fact that Ryo was trying to resist the urge to lose control.  
  
Their lips were almost touching at this point, Rika deliberately stalling for time, absolutely loving the impatient look in Ryo's eyes. 'You've got it bad, Ryo. Real bad.'  
  
Finally, lips met lips, and the fire that was surrounding them seemed to flare up suddenly. Rika realised that her right hand had somehow moved from the wall, and had found itself a perfect nest in Ryo's hair, her fingers running through it. Her other hand came to rest around his neck.  
  
'Ugh, stupid, guilty conscience. Can't a guy enjoy a kiss from the woman he's loved since the first time he met her? Wait, why is Rika doing this? Yeah sure, I know that I joked around with her a lot, but I never thought that there would be any meaning behind that. I mean, Rika's supposed to have hated me since I beat her in the tournament, so how can teasing her change anything? Or maybe the hate is just a shield..Ah, what the hell, just enjoy this! It might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.'  
  
Rika seemed to be melting in the heat of the kiss, all thoughts of causing Ryo any harm disappeared completely from her mind. In another swift movement, Rika quickly switched positions with Ryo, so that her back was now facing the wall. Taking this into consideration, Ryo deepened the kiss, consequently resulting with a small groan from Rika.  
  
Ryo inwardly smiled. 'Well, she trusts me enough to do this."  
  
  
  
Bakemonomon growled, a frown appearing on his dark features. 'That fool. What is she doing? She's supposed to be killing him, not allowing him to do this! Maybe she really does love him, but what does it matter? I'm supposed to have complete control over her mind, so how is this even happening? What if she really is the one in the ancient prophecy? If she is, and if that prophecy is true, then she is the one who will destroy me! No, I can't let that happen! I won't!'  
  
  
  
  
  
*(Down, boy, keep down boy)  
  
I'm the one that you would die for  
  
The one you long to touch  
  
The one you'd live a lie for  
  
I know this much  
  
  
  
The more you see, the more you want  
  
The more you taste, it just gets better  
  
The more you get, the more you like it  
  
Don't go too far, I won't let  
  
  
  
Down boy, won't you bring me down boy  
  
Got to keep you down  
  
If you want me with you  
  
Down boy, won't you bring me down boy  
  
Got to keep you down  
  
Some things I just won't do  
  
  
  
Do anything to please me  
  
I got you where want  
  
I know how much you need me  
  
Just wanna get it on  
  
  
  
The more you see, the more you want  
  
The more you taste, it just gets better  
  
The more you get, the more you like it  
  
Don't go too far, I won't let you  
  
  
  
Gotta keep you down  
  
Down boy  
  
Gotta keep you down  
  
Down boy  
  
Gotta keep you down  
  
Some things I just won't do  
  
Some things I just won't do  
  
Some things I just won't do*  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: Sorry if it got out of control and if anyone wanted to see Rika punch Ryo in the face for being such a jerk instead of her kissing him, I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. Don't worry, you'll get plenty of action in the next couples of chappies, and just a warning to anyone who wants to know, the last chapter will be dedicated completely to the main couple..  
  
The song is "Down Boy" by Holly Valance.  
  
BTW, the Ryo taking off his shirt thing was just for effect, and also cause the fire was too hot, but anyway.. 


	10. Anger, Confusion, HatredLove?

Dark-Angel: First of all, I'd like to apologise to everyone who is against the romance in this story, but this was intended to be a Ryuki.  
  
Second of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being so great and encouraging. I'm sure everyone one of you has different ideas for this story, but I can only write what I write and if it doesn't apply to you, gomen.  
  
Okays, so now that that's out of the way, here's chapter 10.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Digimon. ;_;  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Anger, Confusion, Hatred..Love?  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled his attack at Koryomon, who seemed to be enjoying toying with him.  
  
Koryomon easily dodged the attack, allowing time to pass for the smoke to clear. "So, you still seem to be keeping an extra eye on your Tamer over there. Why?"  
  
"His friend has changed. She's different somehow and more powerful. What did you do to her?" Cyberdramon growled, still watching the two Tamers, who had since separated. Koryomon just grinned evilly, then punched his opponent straight in the temple, causing Cyberdramon to fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Thanks, Rika." Koryomon looked at his beaten opponent one more time, then turned around to look at the two teenagers.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Rika asked, a dazed look on her face. Instead of answering her, Ryo just gave her a confused look.  
  
"Well, you should know. Apparently you started it." Ryo finally answered, stepping back a bit, not sure of what Rika would do to him. He knew that she was crazy, but he never dreamed that she was capable of doing what she had just done, at least not yet.  
  
"Oh.." Rika trailed off, wondering why she had just done that. 'Why the hell would I just run up to him, torture him, then open myself up to him? What made me do that?' The fire had died down a little now, so Rika thought that it was best if it disappeared altogether.  
  
A sudden surge of anger and hatred filled her body and mind, instantly making her draw back her fist. She threw the punch at Ryo's head, but unfortunately, he caught it with his right hand. She threw another punch, this time aiming for his stomach.  
  
Ryo cleverly inched back a little, caught the punch, then pushed her towards the wall. Rika's back hit the wall, but then she remembered that his hands still held hers. She used her energy to drive forward with her arms and push Ryo to the ground.  
  
"Why, Rika? Why are you doing this? I thought that.."  
  
Ryo was cut off when he felt a bare foot on his chest. Rika drove her foot right down, consequently making Ryo scream in pain.  
  
"Well, well. I thought the Legendary Tamer could not feel any pain. Wow, now I know that he's human. Just a mere human, unable to do anything, just another stepping stone in the road to perfection." Rika glared down at Ryo, until she thought of a better idea. She carefully knelt down beside the boy, taking a good look at him.  
  
"Rika, please don't!" Ryo pleaded, still unable to breath properly as Rika had put more pressure on his chest by leaning down.  
  
"Don't what? I'm not doing anything." Rika replied innocently, before the look of innocence turned into a dark frown. "But what have you done to me, Ryo? You made me inferior to you by beating me in that tournament all those years ago, you saved my life more times than I count, and you made me lose control. I think your crimes outweigh mine."  
  
"Ok, then. You win." Ryo stated simply. For the first time, he didn't feel like fighting. He felt as if all the crap had been beaten out of him. He felt inferior, weak, and completely shocked at what had happened since he had come here. He never would have even thought that Rika could do that to him, or anyone for that matter. What had happened to her? Why was she acting like this? Him defeating her, saving her, and even kissing her had never been such an issue before, so why now? What had she discovered? Was it some secret that had been kept from her for too long? Or was it a desire that had driven her crazy by being kept in control for too long? Or maybe it was something else..  
  
Rika looked shocked for a moment. 'Did Ryo just admit defeat?' She quickly recovered, standing up and looking at Ryo, who just lay there, relieved that he could breath properly again.  
  
A smirk started to form on Ryo's lips. Rika looked at him curiously, lowering her defences involuntarily. He took this chance to swiftly sweep her legs, causing her to fall to the ground beside him. However, this just made Rika even madder. She lifted her right arm, then drove it down into Ryo's face.  
  
Ryo cringed in pain, before his smirk returned. "I guess I deserved that." Blood trickled down the side of his mouth, forming a red line that came to stop at the tip of his chin.  
  
"You're damn right you did!" Rika shouted as she stood up again, this time stepping back, away from the range of Ryo's legs.  
  
Ryo stood up as well, realising for the first time that he couldn't move his left arm. "You know what your problem is, Rika? You're insensitive and sullen. You don't think about what people might be feeling when you say or do things."  
  
Rika sighed and raised her fingers towards her temple. She rubbed it gently, not wanting to hear another one of Ryo's courageous lectures. "Ryo, cry me a river, build me a bridge. Do us all a favour and jump off the friggin' thing!"  
  
Those words deeply hurt Ryo but he didn't let it show. "My, my. Such big words for such a little girl." He muttered.  
  
"Ryo, go screw yourself." Rika glared at the boy in front of her. 'What is he trying to do?'  
  
"See, you don't care about what other people might be feeling. You just go ahead and say what's on your mind."  
  
"Oh, did that hurt you? Poor baby. Anyway, I guess I'm just a very down to earth person." Rika began to turn around and walk towards the awaiting and very bored-looking Bakemonomon, until something stopped her. Ryo's hand was firmly holding her wrist.  
  
"Would you like me to break your other arm?" She asked, staring intently at the hand that was stopping her.  
  
"Not really." Ryo replied, looking her in the eye.  
  
Finally understanding what he was trying to do, Rika used her mind to roughly detach Ryo's hand from her wrist.  
  
Ryo felt the pain flow up his arm, before it disappeared somewhere below his neck. He actually was enjoying being put in his place by Rika. He knew that she had definitely become more powerful and wit full, and to tell the truth, he felt that he needed to let her do this.  
  
"And you know what your problem is, Ryo? You're arrogant and self-indulged. You think so highly of yourself. You think that there isn't anyone on this planet who can beat you. Well, you're wrong. All of this time that I have known you; I always wanted to beat you to a pulp. Ever since you defeated me in that tournament, I've hated you. Do not ask me what happened before when you were against the wall, cause I don't know. Something just took over me, and I hated it. Finally I now have the power to do what I have wanted to do ever since I was young. I am going to show you that I can and will beat you!" Rika stepped closer to Ryo, not even aware of the fact that her face was beginning to redden.  
  
'Ok, I either take the beating of my life, run away, or tell her how much I really care about her and then get beaten to a pulp anyway.' Ryo ran over his options in his head, unable to decide which one to take. Not even aware of it, he took a step forward. The two young teenagers were almost nose-to- nose.  
  
"So, you're not going to run away?" Rika asked with a smirk.  
  
"No way! I'm not going to run away from a girl, especially when I love this girl." Ryo replied with a smirk of his own, before his brain registered what he had just said. 'Oh, shit!'  
  
"You what?!" Rika yelled, and quickly took a step backwards. She was aware that the wall was just a couple of inches behind her, so she swiftly moved to the other side of Ryo.  
  
"Uh, forget that." Ryo said quickly, mentally cursing himself for allowing that to come out of his mouth. 'What was I thinking? Now Rika's gonna be even more mad and I don't think that I'm gonna get of here alive.'  
  
  
  
Renamon suddenly stopped struggling and froze. 'Did Ryo just say what I think he said? And if so, why?'  
  
Byakkomon quickly released Renamon out of the unbreakable hold and was about to tell her something, when Koryomon suddenly came flying through the air and hit Renamon in the temple, much the same as he did Cyberdramon. The Rookie Digimon fell quickly to the ground, unconscious, half dead.  
  
Byakkomon looked away, not wanting to fight the stronger Digimon in front of her. She then heard Bakemonomon's evil laughter cry out throughout the room.  
  
  
  
"Ryo, why? Why did you just say that?" Rika asked, backing up even more. She was afraid of even hearing the answer.  
  
"I didn't." Ryo looked away from the angry and confused Rika. As much as he had wanted to tell Rika about his feelings for her, he couldn't. Not yet, not now. But it had come out, and there was no taking it back. He had told her that he loved her and it was a fact that he had to live with.  
  
"Ryo, I know what you said and I know you were being sincere, even if you didn't mean to say it. So why did you say it? Why do you..yeah that word, you know?" Rika knew that he had feelings for her and she had feelings for him, but she had just based them on hormones. When she had seen that image of Ryo in her mind, she dismissed it as just a hormone thing, and when she had seen him in the doorway of the room, she felt mixed emotions, and considered having feelings for him greater than friendship. But now, she wondered how she could care for him. After everything that he had done to her, he had no right to love her, and she had no right to love him. They were rivals, comrades and even friends, but nothing more. How could they be?  
  
"I don't know, Rika. It may be wrong, but I do, and I can't deny that feeling. By the way, what did happen back there? You know, that thing that happened before?" Ryo said quietly, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I had the Devil on my shoulder, Ryo. But to answer your question truthfully, I don't know how that happened, or why for that matter." Bakemonomon's effect on her was starting to wear off again. "Something just came over me."  
  
"Oh.." Ryo said, confused at why Rika wasn't still yelling at him.  
  
  
  
'The One who will lead you to success will be the One who will lead you to defeat..' Bakemonomon recited his well-know prophecy that had been founded when he captured Byakkomon when she was delivering a message to the Digimon Sovereign. She had been a faithful servant to Inarimon, his most feared enemy. He had trained all of his servants and henchmen to defeat the powerful Digimon, and they had succeeded. They had brought her to her knees, killed her, then loaded her data, not even thinking twice about it. Since then, Bakemonomon hadn't paid much attention to the prophecy, thinking that it was useless now that Inarimon had been killed, but maybe, it was true. If it was, was Rika the one who would bring Bakemonomon to his knees?  
  
Bakemonomon hadn't even noticed that his effect on Rika's mind was wearing off; he was too deep in thought.  
  
  
  
'Why was it so wrong for me to love Ryo, again?' Rika asked herself as she found herself staring into his blue eyes. 'So enchanting..'  
  
She then felt a force enter her mind. An angry force, telling her to stop being so foolish. She identified this force as Bakemonomon, her master, and the one who she must listen to.  
  
Ryo was jerked out of his trance when he felt something in the back of his mind.  
  
"Arrogant, self-indulged, too damn perfect, too damn caring, too damn weak.." The voice spoke to him inside his mind.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
  
  
  
  
* What's the difference of never knowing at all?  
  
When every step I take is always too small  
  
Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately  
  
I feel like I don't give a shit  
  
  
  
Motivation such an aggravation  
  
Accusations don't know how to take them  
  
Inspiration's getting hard to fake it  
  
Concentration's never hard to break it  
  
Situation never what you want it to be  
  
  
  
What's the point of never making mistakes?  
  
Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to break  
  
It's all just a waste of time in the end  
  
I don't care so why should I even pretend  
  
  
  
Motivation such an aggravation  
  
Accusations don't know how to take them  
  
Inspiration's getting hard to fake it  
  
Concentration's never hard to break it  
  
Situation never what you want it  
  
  
  
Nothing's new, everything's the same  
  
It keeps on dragging me down, it's getting kind of lame  
  
I'm falling further behind, there's nothing to explain  
  
No matter what you say nothing 's gonna change my mind  
  
  
  
Can't pretend on doubt until the end  
  
It seems like leaving friends has become  
  
This years trend and though I can't pretend  
  
It's not the same but who's to blame  
  
For all those stupid things I never said  
  
  
  
Motivation such an aggravation  
  
Accusations don't know how to take them  
  
Inspiration's getting hard to fake it  
  
Concentration's never hard to break it  
  
Situation never what you want it to be  
  
  
  
Motivation such an aggravation  
  
Accusations don't know how to take them  
  
Inspiration's getting hard to fake it  
  
Concentration's never hard to break it  
  
Situation never what you want it to be  
  
  
  
Never what you want it to be  
  
Never what you want it to be*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: So how'd you like it? Heh, personally I think Ryo needs to clean out his mouth, but hey, what can you do?  
  
The song is "Motivation" by Sum 41.  
  
And shadow wulf, sorry if the quote wasn't exactly what you intended but I tried. @_@  
  
I'll be back soon for chapter 11 if anyone's still reading this. 


	11. My Life Was Stole

Dark-Angel: I'm back! Next chappie is herre. I've got no more to say sadly. Other than the fact that I'm bored out of my mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters so this story is disclaimed apparently.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
My Life Was Stole  
  
~~~  
  
"Rika, is that you?" Ryo asked the silent Rika in front of him. Someone was communicating to him inside his mind, and that person sounded a lot like Rika. 'But that's impossible. She's not saying anything. How can she be talking to me?'  
  
"Ryo, maybe some things are more than what they appear to be. You came here today to rescue me, right? Well, what if I told you that being here is my destiny. I was made to rule the dark Kitsune race to victory. And you cannot take that away from me. I'd kill you before you even tried." Rika continued to raid Ryo's mind, her voice ice cold.  
  
"Rika, I don't know how you're doing this, but please stop! Remember what you said to Jeri? We can change our destinies. Please don't get lost in yourself like she did!" Ryo pleaded, still talking to the silent Rika in front of him.  
  
"No, Ryo. I can't change my destiny because if I recall correctly, I am the one in control of it, and I want this to happen. I want to be the Queen of all Kitsune, I want to lead them in their fight for perfection and domination. I want to."  
  
"Why? What have you learnt, Rika? What is making you do this?" Ryo sounded desperate now, fighting the urge to shake the emotionless girl before him.  
  
"Nothing, Akiyama. Nothing."  
  
"Something must have snapped inside of you, otherwise you would not be like this. Please, Rika, tell me!"  
  
"Ryo, you want to know something? My whole life I've had to watch my friends and family suffer, and I know that their problems are greater than mine, but there's an empty void in me, too. My father hardly paid any attention to me, my mother was too involved in her friggin' job to notice me, and the only person who tried to give me love was my grandmother. My life was stolen from me, Ryo. When Renamon came to me, I used her to make me forget about my past, but then it came back to me when she left. All the pain that I built up couldn't stay inside me anymore. I had to let it go, so I did. And what better way to express it than this? Being on top of everyone, just using them as stepping-stones to get what you want. Bakemonomon has shown me what true power means. He has given me the opportunity to change my life, to be superior to any living being. This is my life!"  
  
"But Renamon is here, now. Why should you be angry, or sad for that matter? She can help you get through this. You said that when she was with you, you forgot about your past. Why can't it be that way now? She's here now, Rika." Ryo still didn't know how Rika was talking to him through his mind, but he was still taking every opportunity he had.  
  
"Renamon is half-dead. Why should I care about her now, for I have surpassed her. Why should I waste my time with beauty, when I can tame the beast?" By now Rika was getting tired of communicating to Ryo through minds, so she decided it was best if she physically talked.  
  
"Because you love her and you know what's right. Or maybe you've just become a different person altogether. The Rika I knew would never say or do such things. The Rika I knew would never let anything happen to her partner, or her friends. She would hurt herself before she'd ever let that happen."  
  
"Can it, boy. Can't you see that Rika wants to do things this way? She wants and needs this power. That is part of the reason why I chose her, because she craves power. She hungers for it. Now Rika, I think it's time for a little upgrade." Bakemonomon was now standing behind Rika, a smile painted on his face. He carefully wrapped his long arms around Rika's waist, pulling her backwards slightly.  
  
Rika's D-Power floated through the air until it reached her hands. She took it willingly and held it up to her chest. "Biomerge Activate!"  
  
A dark purple aura surrounded the two while they merged. Ryo turned his head around so the light wouldn't blind him. He could hear the unmistakable sound of armour touching amour. He was wondering how a Mega could Biomerge, if Bakemonomon was a Mega that is.  
  
"Bakemonomon Biomerge to..."  
  
When the dark light finally settled, inch-by-inch of the unidentified Digimon was revealed. First the legs were seen. Dark red amour was covering gold amour, creating a magnificent glowing radiance. The waist and chest were completely covered in black fur that seemed to shimmer in the fire that had risen again behind the mysterious Digimon. The hands were covered with dark red gloves that, like the legs, had gold edges. The arms were black and muscled and they rippled gently in anticipation. The neck was consumed in gold armour that glowed in the raging fire. The Digimon's head looked exactly like Sakuyamon's except the fox mask covered all of the face and the amour was a black shade. Sprouting from it's back were nine, dark tails, gently swaying from side to side. The Digimon slammed its black staff into the floor, creating a deep hole in it.  
  
Ryo took a good look at what he saw and wondered how Rika had Biomerged with this monster when she already had a partner. The Digimon looked a lot like Sakuyamon, a darker form of Sakuyamon. And possibly an evil form.  
  
"Kukomon!" The Digimon yelled out, completing its evolution.  
  
On instinct, Ryo pulled out his D-Power and analysed the Digimon before him. "Kukomon. The Biomerged form of Bakemonomon. Its attacks are Holocaust Haze and Complete Annihilation."  
  
Kukomon laughed. "Yes, my unstoppable attacks. Ah. Too bad I wont have to use my complete power. I only need to kill you, rule the Digital World and every living creature in it, and destroy the earth. Piece of cake!"  
  
"Rika stop! I know that you're in their and your suffering so please hear me out. You're still human and you have human emotions. You're stronger than this, Rika! You never used to let anyone push you around, but what has happened to you? Bakemonomon has taken complete control over you and he won't even let you feel and think for yourself anymore. Can't you see that this is what he wants? He fears you, so he's taking advantage of your weaknesses. You may think that this is what you want, but I know that deep down inside of you, you're screaming. You want to get out of here and live you're life the way you want to, not how some creature wants you to. Please, Rika! Listen to me!"  
  
"Let me think about that..no!" Kukomon spoke with Rika's voice. "This is how I want to live my life, Ryo. Do you really think that I will give away this power just so that you and I can live happily ever after? Please, you know I'm not that stupid. I would never give this up just because of what someone else wants!"  
  
  
  
Renamon was just waking up and could barely hear Rika's voice. Why was she letting him do this? What had Bakemonomon done to make her like this? She tried standing up, but was quickly stopped by Koryomon's foot. He was standing on her paw and it hurt. Koryomon smiled down on her, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He demanded mockingly.  
  
"Nowhere.." Renamon replied looking down to the ground. She hated being so powerless but she had to help Rika somehow.  
  
"Good." Koryomon concluded, applying more pressure to her paw. Renamon was too tired and weak to even scream out in pain.  
  
  
  
"Ryo? We..have..to..Biomerge..right..now." Cyberdramon had also come back to the land of the living and was now trying to stand up and walk to his Tamer.  
  
"Cyberdramon?! You're alive!" Ryo yelled to his partner, running up to him to help him up.  
  
"Yes..but..we..have..to..stop..Kukomon!" Cyberdramon growled and stumbled to his feet.  
  
"But you don't have enough energy left. How can we?" Ryo carefully placed Cyberdramon's arm around his shoulder, steading him so he could talk properly. Ryo groaned slightly in pain, remembering that his left arm was broken.  
  
"We can use the energy from the fire. There's no time for an explanation now, so just trust me." Cyberdramon growled again, staring directly at the fire behind Kukomon.  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing. Biomerge Activate!" Ryo held his D-Power up towards the fire. A bright purple light was emitted from it, surrounding the Digimon and his Tamer. The two began to merge and the flames were flaring up around the purple light.  
  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...Justimon!" The warrior Digimon stood completely consumed in flames, red bandana flapping wildly.  
  
"Well, I have a challenge. But not for long..Holocaust Haze!" Kukomon yelled its attack at Justimon and a blinding flash of red light quickly surrounded him. Tongues of fire spat out of the light and licked at Justimon's amour. Ryo could feel the flames burning through his partner, but still he didn't move. Cyberdramon seemed to be waiting for something, the right moment.  
  
Just as the light was about to explode, Justimon sprang up into the air, hit the roof, then landed right behind Kukomon.  
  
"Justice Kick!" Justimon kicked Kukomon in the back and for a moment, he thought that he had hit the Shaman type Digimon. Kukomon rematerialised behind Justimon and held him in a vice-like grip. He yelled in pain, unable to move anything.  
  
"See, now you know what it's like to be immobilised. Feels bad, doesn't it. Well, think about this pain and multiply it by a thousand. The result would be about equal to the pain that I have felt all my life. This is what I felt like when you beat me in that tournament. You have no idea of what that match meant to me, and I doubt you ever will because you have to always be the hero. You have to be perfect, invincible in your own little way." Rika continued to torment Ryo through Kukomon.  
  
By now Justimon had given up on trying to struggle out of the hold and instead he just fell into it, bowing his head down to his chest. He heard Kukomon's evil laughter and a slight groan from Rika. He wondered why she was in pain.  
  
Rika's head was spinning rapidly; her hands were embracing it tightly. Her mind was playing over and over scenes from the last 24 hours, but the one that seemed to be playing the most was the one when she had kissed Ryo. Rika kept trying to tell herself that the kiss had meant nothing, but she couldn't shake the feeling of righteousness and pure happiness. But why? Why was it so right for Rika to be falling for Ryo? What did it mean? Was there more to this than what met the eye?  
  
"Rika, please stop.." Ryo's final desperate plea was heard before silence. Cyberdramon and Ryo had fallen unconscious, all energy drained.  
  
"Yes, the power is mine! I will rule everything that exists! And you, Rika, will help me!" Bakemonomon laughed evilly inside the body of his Biomerged form, while Rika still held her head in her hands, the pain increasing.  
  
  
  
"Very good, Master. This one is almost gone much the same, should I finish her off?" Koryomon asked, reverting his eyes from Renamon to Kukomon.  
  
"No just yet, Koryomon. I want some answers first." Kukomon replied in Bakemonomon's voice. "Isn't that right, Rika. We want some answers, don't we." Kukomon dropped Justimon to the ground and heard the satisfying crash of amour hitting bottom.  
  
Rika nodded her head slowly, although she couldn't even understand what he had said. Her vision became blurry, her head buzzing with pain, and her heart beating hastily.  
  
"You'll have to go through me, first." A Kitsune Digimon stood between Renamon and Kukomon, her black robe swaying slightly in an imaginary wind.  
  
"Byakkomon.."  
  
  
  
  
  
*I saw your face  
  
Elegant and tired  
  
Cut up from the chase  
  
Still I so admired  
  
Bloodshot your smile  
  
Delicate and wild  
  
Give me she wolf style  
  
Rip right through me  
  
  
  
Silveretta the jets of a lifetime  
  
Go and get her I've got her on my mind  
  
Nothing better the feeling is so fine  
  
Simply put I saw your love stream flow  
  
  
  
Come on baby 'cause these's no name for  
  
Give it up and I got what I came for  
  
Universally speaking  
  
Take it back and you make me nervous  
  
Nothing better than love and service  
  
Universally speaking  
  
Win in the long run  
  
  
  
I saw your crime  
  
Dying to get high  
  
Two of a kind  
  
Beats all hands tonight  
  
  
  
Silveretta the jets of a lifetime  
  
Go and get her I've got her on my mind  
  
Nothing better the feeling is so fine  
  
Simply put I saw your love stream flow  
  
  
  
Come on baby 'cause these's no name for  
  
Give it up and I got what I came for  
  
Universally speaking  
  
Take it back and you make me nervous  
  
Nothing better than love and service  
  
Universally speaking  
  
Win in the long run  
  
  
  
Silveretta the jets of a lifetime  
  
Go and get her I've got her on my mind  
  
Nothing better the feeling is so fine  
  
Simply put I saw your love stream flow*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: There we are another chapter finished. I'm writing the next one right now so it'll be up soon and probably it will be longer.  
  
The song was "Universally Speaking" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
  
L8ers! 


	12. Would You Cry For The Ones You Love?

Dark-Angel: Chappie 12 finally! I lost the original so I had to rewrite it all. This may be boring to start off with but trust me it gets better!  
  
BTW, I decided to make Kukomon a he because it was just way easier that way, ok. Despite fusing with Rika, he's still a he.  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers! Luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own them on tape. I'd really like to replace them with DVDs but I doubt there gonna be released anytime soon..*sigh*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Would You Cry For The Ones You Love?  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Byakkomon, what do you think you're doing?" A very startled Kukomon asked.  
  
"It was a mistake not to control my mind, Bakemonomon." The Mega Digimon continued to stand her ground, determined to stop her so called "Master".  
  
"What do you mean? And who are you to tell me anything?" Kukomon yelled at his "faithful" servant. "And my name is Kukomon!"  
  
"Bakemonomon, I may not have the strength or the knowledge to destroy you, but there is one who does and who will." Byakkomon continued to speak confidently, ignoring his last comment.  
  
"The young Kitsune, more commonly known as Rika Nonaka, is unconscious inside of me. Why do you think I chose her in the first place? This was my plan all along; to steal enough negative energy from her until I was strong enough to evolve to this form. And now I will take over the Digital World and any living thing it in, including your precious Sovereign. After that, I will send out my best fighters to the earth and make them destroy it, for the humans have evolved far past their own needs. This world will tremble under my power! Rejoice!" Kukomon threw his hands up to the heavens in glory. "Everyone!"  
  
"Do you remember that prophecy? The one that spoke of the being that would lead you to success would also lead you to defeat?" Byakkomon showed no signs of backing out of this.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kukomon lied.  
  
"Well, I just said it for you, so that should spark your memory."  
  
"Rika's strength is draining and soon she won't have any left. Do you really think that I'm going to worry about it now?" Kukomon sneered.  
  
"What are you doing right now, then?" Byakkomon said, sensing that he really was worried.  
  
"Shut up! Holocaust-"  
  
"Mythical Wind!" Byakkomon cut off Kukomon's attack and formed a triangle with paws. She drew the wind from outside into the centre of it. Wind from all over the Digital World was being sucked into her paws and in the middle of them; a small orb of energy was forming.  
  
Justimon, who was still lying on the ground, unconscious, was immediately picked up and blown into the wall in the far corner of the fortress. Unable to sustain the Mega form, he reverted back into Cyberdramon and Ryo.  
  
Ice and snow was beginning to form in the triangle now, making the orb bigger and more powerful. Inch by inch, Kukomon was pushed to the ground, his knees hitting the ground hard. Immediately, ice began to rise up from the ground and trapped him to the spot. Everything was too powerful for him, but he managed to look up and see Byakkomon. She had released something from her paws. He could barely make out what it was when it hit him square in the face. Kukomon was blown back at least 50 feet, before flying through the door that had somehow opened.  
  
  
  
~~~The Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"This is getting really boring. I wish we could do something other than just sit here and wait." Kazu threw a rock into the small pond in the Nonaka's back garden.  
  
"Well, what else can we do? We're not allowed to go to the Digital World, we can't go home, and we can't really go in the living room, cause they don't want us there." Takato also threw a rock into the pond. A couple of hours ago, the parents said that they wanted to talk by themselves for a while, so the Tamers went outside. But it was getting a little boring..  
  
*bang* Something very heavy had landed on the other side of the pond. And it looked strangely familiar to the Tamers. There seemed to be shades of red, white, green, brown, pink and even purple in the strange ball.  
  
"Is that..? Guilmon? Guilmon!" Takato ran over the small bridge and to the other side of the pond.  
  
"Takatomon? Takatomon! You came! You came!" After untangling himself from the heap of Digimon, Guilmon ran into Takato's arms, as did the other Digimon, well, except Guardromon, who had Kazu run into his arms.  
  
There was a Tamer-less Digimon who was sitting all by his lonesome until..Jeri picked him up and hugged him. "Calumon!"  
  
Everyone looked over to where Jeri was and smiled. They all knew what she had been through over the past year.  
  
"So, how did you guys get here, anyway?" Henry asked the Digimon once they were all settled.  
  
"Um, dunno. But who cares? We're here now! By the way, where are Rika and Ryo? And why are you all at Rika's house?" Terriermon looked around, confused.  
  
"It's a long story.."  
  
  
  
~~~Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
When Kukomon tried to pick himself up off of the ground, he found that he couldn't. Something was stoping him. He looked down at his chest and noticed that a huge ball of blue energy was forcing him down. His head dropped to the ground immediately and he tried to think of a way to get it of him.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Rika asked herself. She had woken up when she had felt something strong pulling her back. When her vision had cleared, she could see where she was and who she was. She had become a part of Bakemonomon. She remembered that she had Biomerged with him and the last thing she could remember was Ryo screaming out in pain.  
  
Byakkomon commanded the energy and Kukomon could feel it seeping through him. He screamed out in pain. Byakkomon could also hear a female's scream. The thought immediately hit her like a ton of bricks. 'She's still in there!'  
  
"Spirit Strike!" She held up her paw and for a second, Sakuyamon's image flashed. An array of fox spirit's were released from the palm of her paw.  
  
  
  
'That's my attack.' Renamon thought as she sensed the attack with her mind. Although she had her eyes closed, she could still feel whatever was going on.  
  
"Impressive.." She heard Koryomon's voice mutter. He still stood on her paw, although he wasn't watching her anymore. His eyes were fixated on the battle, a satisfying smile on his lips behind the mask.  
  
  
  
The Spirit Strike attack was hopefully supposed to separate Rika from Bakemonomon so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. The fox spirits surrounded Kukomon, flowing through him slightly, but not so deep that it would affect Rika. Bakemonomon yelled out in pain and wondered how she was able to do this.  
  
Kukomon glowed a dark purple shade and soon instead of one single entity, there were now two. Rika lay on her back, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Bakemonomon was even more angry than ever now and he stood up.  
  
"Byakkomon, I swear you will pay the ultimate price for that!"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. As long as Rika knows the one secret that will push her, she will defeat you!" Byakkomon glanced slightly at Koryomon, and wondered why he had not interfered.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make sure that she doesn't ever know that secret!" Bakemonomon vanished and then reappeared right in front of Byakkomon. She gasped out loud, for she thought that his power has decreased dramatically.  
  
Bakemonomon pulled back his clawed fist, then let it flow out of control directly in front of him.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and Rika could see everything clearly, too clearly. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. Even though she didn't know Byakkomon that well, she wanted to scream out in agony. In pain. She had felt deeply for the wise Digimon, and now look what Bakemonomon had done. He had slammed his fist right through her torso.  
  
Byakkomon couldn't breath, she couldn't move. She felt her data slowly disappearing and unexpected tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt the bottom half of her disappear completely and soon only her neck and head remained. Suddenly, she could breath again. She didn't know how, but she didn't hesitate.  
  
"Rika, can you hear me?"  
  
"Byakkomon? How?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now. Do you remember that dark, overwhelming force in the darkest part of your mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Use it! You must use it to bring Bakemonomon down. If you don't he will continue in his eternal struggle for perfection. He will go to extreme measures to get what he wants and he will never rest. If you don't stop him, Rika, he will kill everyone you love, he will destroy the earth, and take over the entire Digital World. Rika please!"  
  
"But how do I release that energy? It so overwhelming and destructive. I've never felt anything like it before. And what if I can't kill him? Then what?"  
  
"Never think about the what ifs, Rika. Only think what you have to do then do it. Use the pain of loss, Rika. Search deep in your mind, find what you seek, then direct everything at Bakemonomon. You must!"  
  
After this was said, Byakkomon completely disappeared. The only thing left was her data, which was quickly loaded by Bakemonomon.  
  
"Now, Rika? Where were we?" He laughed loudly. An evil laugh that seemed to linger for the longest time.  
  
"How could you? One of your own? Byakkomon's right, you don't care about anything but yourself and if given the chance you will kill everything in your way.."  
  
"So glad you finally realised. I'm shocked to think that it took this long for you to realise that you were just a pawn in my ambitious game of life. All that Dark Seed crap was just to lure you into my trap and you fell for it hook, line and sinker. Thank you, Rika. Today will be marked as the beginning of the end of the world!"  
  
"Did I have a choice, Bakemonomon? And what about my powers? There're real. I can feel them."  
  
"Your 'powers' were just put there to make you feel like you were a part of something much greater than yourself. Sure, they may be real, but what chance do you have of bringing them out now that your little sensei is gone." Bakemonomon laughed quietly to himself.  
  
Rika glanced at Ryo who was still lying on the ground, unconscious. She knew that he was still alive, but he was hurt and it was all her fault. "No matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. The ones I love will always pay..."  
  
Ryo's head suddenly shot up, but he quickly regretted it. He felt his neck crack, and it hurt like hell. "Rika..."  
  
A single tear fell from Rika's eye. It landed right beside her foot. It made a small splashing sound then was suddenly vaporised by the fire that was rising from beneath her.  
  
  
  
  
  
* This is my time  
  
This is my tear  
  
I can see clearly now  
  
That this is not a place  
  
For playing solitaire  
  
Tell me where you want me  
  
This is my time  
  
This is my tear  
  
  
  
Comin' on strong  
  
Baudelaire  
  
Seems to me like  
  
All the world gets high  
  
When you take a dare  
  
Let it rise before you  
  
This is my time  
  
  
  
All in all I'm  
  
Loving every rise and fall  
  
The sun will make and I will take  
  
Breath to be sure of this  
  
In the end  
  
All will be forgiven when  
  
Surrender rises high and I  
  
Gave what I came to give  
  
Say it now because you never know  
  
  
  
Devil may cry devil may care  
  
Distiller's got a scream  
  
And now I know just why  
  
When she's movin' air  
  
Can you feel the voltage?  
  
This is my time  
  
California skies  
  
Got room to spare  
  
This is my time  
  
  
  
Take it outside  
  
Take it out there  
  
Seems to me like  
  
All the world gets high  
  
When you take a dare  
  
In the final moment  
  
This is my time*  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: *sob* I'm crying. Byakkomon was so nice...Anyway, I so sorry for all the cliffies, but I luv dramatic tension ^_^  
  
Ugh, I hate Bakemonomon...I just want him to die! Rika, kill him!  
  
The song was "Tear" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
  
My newfound muse, Floramon will pop up in posts from now. I'm gonna go to bed and cry myself to sleep ;_;  
  
Floramon: You're such a baby! Get over it! Anyway, Dark-Angel will have the next chapter up once she has written it.  
  
A/N: I will?  
  
Floramon: Yup, so get some sleep!  
  
A/N: Okays!  
  
Floramon: *sigh* Why do I bother?  
  
A/N: Cause you're my muse!  
  
Floramon: Whatever... 


	13. Kept Secrets

Dark-Angel: I've been working on this chapter for ages cause my cousins came down a couple of days ago so it was nice to see them!  
  
Floramon: They don't want to know that. And BTW, what happened to you being all serious? I thought that would be permanent!  
  
A/N: Me? Serious? *falls to the ground laughing* Hey, since when am I serious?  
  
Floramon: Well, ah...never mind! Just do ya thang before I lose it here!  
  
A/N: *puts on headphones and starts singing "Lose Yourself"*  
  
Floramon: Since Dark-Angel is too preoccupied with her *ahem* music right now, I'll do the disclaimer. Dark-Angel does not own Digimon or Dragonball or Zoids or *starts naming all known anime. * Ok, get the picture. She doesn't own them! *stomps out of the room*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kept Secrets  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The faint fire kept rising from underneath Rika. She could feel her strength flowing through her body. The Kitsune tattoo on her arm flashed red once then cut deep into her skin, engraving itself permanently. She felt the anger rise exponentially because of her pain and sorrow. Bakemonomon had done it this time. He had used her and made her believe him. When almost all of her energy had left her, he had killed Byakkomon and loaded her data. How could he kill someone who was just trying to help?  
  
When Rika felt the flames just above her waist, she suddenly wondered why anyone would hunger for destruction and domination. Ok sure, she had always hungered for domination and fighting, but seriously, she never wanted to take over or destroy the world.  
  
Sometimes she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. She couldn't deny that, but everyone has to have something to live for, even if it was just to repay a debt. Rika had learnt that when she had almost lost Renamon when she was fighting Harpymon. Rika had left her modify cards at her house because she was angry with Renamon. When Renamon had almost died fighting Harpymon, Rika realised that she had to help her partner. She stabbed Harpymon in the back with an overgrown stick, allowing Renamon to Digivolve. Kyubimon easily destroyed the Digimon but she did not load her data. She explained to Rika that she didn't need it as long as they were partners. At first Rika did not understand but Kyubimon said that as true partners, they had to look out for each other.  
  
Ever since then, Rika realised that her life was something more than just fighting. She cared about others and others cared about her.  
  
Remembering everything that had happened in her life, Rika mused that with every action there is a different reaction and that reaction could change destiny. With a small smile, she took a step forward, causing Bakemonomon to move backwards. 'There's that reaction again.' "What's wrong 'O' fearless leader'? Not having second thoughts now, are we?"  
  
"What's happened to you?" Bakemonomon stumbled backwards, feeling the heat of the flames as Rika continued to move toward him.  
  
"I think real question is what hasn't happened to me. I've been walked out on, I've been manipulated, I've been knocked around a bit, and I've been used as a pawn in 'someone's' ambitious game of life. Well, I guess I haven't died yet. And I haven't literally killed anyone. Yet..." Rika's voice became more and more colder with each step she took. Bakemonomon had almost been backed right up against the wall. 'I'm good at doing this.' Rika mused to herself as she thought about Ryo. She quickly glanced behind her to look at him. He was still lying on his stomach, his head in his hands. Although she knew he wasn't unconscious, Rika knew that he needed help. This was all her fault and she couldn't deny that. She couldn't turn the clock back, but she could what she knew she was destined to do.  
  
The flames had completely consumed her by now, and Rika could feel her potential power and strength surface.  
  
"You don't even know what your life wouldn't have been like without the Digimon, so why don't I show you?" Bakemonomon said in a mocking voice that made Rika even madder. The fire was flaring up again, and Rika mused to herself that the fire always seemed to flare when she was in control.  
  
"How 'bout no!"  
  
"I know what your deepest desire is, Rika. Would you like me to tell Ryo Akiyama what that is?" Bakemonomon was using all of his knowledge to save him now. Although his mind couldn't penetrate Rika's now, he knew enough to distract Rika.  
  
Rika stopped after hearing what the Mega Digimon had said and just stared at him. Sure, she had given him a chance to see what she really felt about Ryo, but how could he know her secret? She wasn't even sure she felt that deeply for Ryo. "What do you mean by that? Ryo's my friend and even you know that what happened before was just a side affect of my so-called powers. If I am a Kitsune, then I would want to experiment with human desires, right? Then that was what that thing was all about. The only reason why I kissed Ryo was because of my Kitsune powers. They were taking control of me, but now I have them under control and I don't feel like kissing one of my best friends anymore."  
  
"Don't deny the truth, Rika. I know that you want to tell him what you really feel about him, and he does, too. Anyway, he needs your help, now. What are you going to do about that?" Bakemonomon had a wry smile on his face and now he was walking towards Rika.  
  
"I am going to kill you, get my partner and my friend out of here, and live my life the way I want to. What do you think about that?" Rika started walking forwards again.  
  
"You have no authority to do so, so how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Then I have unauthorised authority." Rika's eyes flashed light blue and then the image of Byakkomon was visible in them. "Thank you, Byakkomon. Pity you won't be around to see this..."  
  
'I will always be with you, Rika. In spirit.' Byakkomon's voice was floating on the wind, and flew past Rika's ear.  
  
  
  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"Wow, so Juggernaut was deactivated once you returned to the Digital World? Amazing..." Mr. Wong stared at his son's partner in disbelief. After the Tamers had their reunion with their partners, they had all ventured into the living room to spread the good news. The Digimon were back, for good.  
  
"Yup! Although it took a while for my right ear to go back to normal, but it's fine now!" Terriermon pronounced proudly.  
  
"Wow, but where's Renamon? Was she with you when you were all sent here?" Rumiko asked worriedly, glancing around at all the Digimon. Then it hit her that Monodramon wasn't there either.  
  
"Well, actually, no, she wasn't. Isn't. Whatever..." Guardromon trailed off as he searched for the correct word in his mind. Luckily for him, it was a fairly large living room and there was enough room for him.  
  
"Wasn't, Guardromon, wasn't." Henry sighed at the big Digimon who still looked confused.  
  
"Well then, where is she? If the Digi-Gnomes did all this for you, why didn't she return as well?"  
  
"Ms Nonaka, Renamon may be with Rika. Since we all seem to think that she's in the Digital World, Renamon may have sensed her presence and gone to help her. I'm sure they're all ok. And as for Monodramon and Ryo, well, they're probably with Rika as well, so they'll be fine." Jeri smiled at Rumiko who sighed despairingly.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
  
  
~~~Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
"Now you will know what it feels like to die. Will you tell me what it's like to die a painful death when I see you in hell? Not that I'll be going there, or anything." Rika's eyes continued to hold Byakkomon's strong image in them. By now, Bakemonomon had stopped walking forward and just watched as the headstrong girl held her ground and walked toward him. Her arms fell casually from her chest to her side as she glared into Bakemonomon's eyes.  
  
Bakemonomon searched his mind for something strong enough to hold her back. The fire was burning him already and it wasn't even that close to him. Suddenly a though hit him. A secret that had been kept from Rika, her mother and grandmother ever since she was a baby. This would definitely through her off balance. "Rika, you have a half-brother. Did you know that? And to make this secret worse, he's your age."  
  
"Oh, I believe you." Rika's voice dripped with sarcasm as she ignored Bakemonomon's "lie".  
  
Bakemonomon laughed loudly. "You think I'm lying? You've got it all wrong, little girl. You are only fourteen years old and you think you can get away with calling me a liar? Well, I don't bullshit, Rika. On the night you were born, your father went out with some friends and he became drunk. Coincidently, he met up with one of his ex-girlfriends. I won't go into details, but that night resulted in your father having a son. After four years, he couldn't handle keeping the truth from his wife and daughter, so he left you in search of a better life. But what did he find? His ex- girlfriend and his son. How sweet. Anyway, to keep the truth from himself, he married this woman and they lived happily ever after. A true family, not some broken one with a lot of bad memories."  
  
Rika stopped walking. It was stupid really, but something told Rika that the Kitsune Digimon wasn't lying. Could it be true? Could her father really have done that to his family? Surely not. "You're lying."  
  
"Oh, how unconvincing. Rika, if you want proof, I'll give it to you." Bakemonomon swayed the conversation into his favour again, just as he planned to. He knew that Rika was considering the two opposing thoughts, but he knew which one was true.  
  
"Fine. Prove it." Rika answered uncertainly. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know the truth.  
  
"He's standing in this room." Those words seemed to linger in the air for the longest amount of time.  
  
'He's standing in this room?' Rika thought to herself. 'Well, then it can only be either Ryo or...' She stopped when she looked unwillingly around the room. There was no one else there besides Renamon, Cyberdramon and Ryo. 'Ok, I don't think I'll even consider the two Digimon, so that leaves...hey! Where'd Koryomon go?'  
  
Bakemonomon grinned evilly. 'Perfect!' He placed his arm in front of him and began chanting words Rika couldn't understand. Somehow, they were strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she had heard them before...  
  
"The dream!" Rika shouted, staring wide-eyed at Bakemonomon. He had made her observe the dream of the school, her friends and her teacher. The one where they were all at the school, and suddenly they became large, shadowed figures, all chanting the same exact words that Bakemonomon was reciting. "What are you doing?"  
  
Bakemonomon was concentrating his energy in the palm of his paw. His eyes were closed and he was still reciting the strange...prophecy? Prayer? Poem?  
  
  
  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"I've got it!" Rumiko announced loudly to the silent room, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"What the...?" Kazu fell off his chair that he was sitting on.  
  
"I've got it! I know where I've seen the Kitsune symbol before!" Rumiko stood up from her chair and rested her hands on the table in front of her.  
  
"Uh...what?" Kazu stood up off the ground and gave Rumiko a confused look.  
  
"You know? On the knife? The Kitsune symbol? I saw it in a dream!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. The knife. In a dream?" Henry raised his eyebrows at Rumiko, telling her that he was interested.  
  
"Yeah. Rika found out a secret about her life. I don't know what it was, but I think that it was pretty important. Anyway, I was in this room that looked like a healing chamber, and I looked up to the roof and there was the Kitsune, crouching, waiting. I don't know what it meant, but then Rika came into the room. She was wearing a black, sleeveless robe. She looked surprised, as if she didn't expect me to be there. Then I woke up before we could say anything to each other. I was pretty disturbed by it to say the least, but that was a whole year ago, so I had forgotten about it." Rumiko stared hard into the wall, although she wasn't looking at it. She was trying to remember the feeling that the dream gave to her. Intimidation? Fear? Surprise? Whatever it was, Rumiko didn't like it.  
  
"You know, that dream might actually be true." Takato mused, but before he could continue with his theory, Rumiko stared at him in horror.  
  
"NO! Not my poor baby...Oh, Rika! Please no!" She started to break down and cry, but Seiko supported her.  
  
"It's ok, dear. Rika's fine! She's on her way home now, with Renamon, Ryo and Monodramon. They're coming back!" Seiko shot Mr. Akiyama a reassuring glance before whispering soothing words to her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Ms Nonaka. She'll be back in no time. So will Ryo, Renamon and Monodramon. I can feel it!" Takato reassured the adults before walking through the door and into the back garden. The rest of the Tamers and the Digimon followed suit.  
  
  
  
~~~Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
Bakemonomon's eyes shot opened and Rika found herself looking into flashing red orbs. For the first time in a while, she felt sick. She didn't want to be there anyone. She wanted to be home, safe, with her family and...Ryo.  
  
"Tremble before my overwhelming power! Better yet, embrace it!" Bakemonomon formed a red orb in the centre of his paw. "Destructive Core!" The red sphere was released and aimed at Rika's chest. She tried moving, but somehow she couldn't. It was like in the dream when she tried to get up off her chair, but she was immobilised. It was all too simular for there not to be a connection.  
  
Rika knew that the sphere would hit her. It was only a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. 'I'm so sorry, Byakkomon. I failed. I wasn't strong enough to bring out my full potential. I was foolish to believe that Bakemonomon was telling the truth when he said I had a half-brother. But I can't shake off the feeling that it was true. The story sounded so real...so true...I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, help everyone. I'm sorry Ryo...'  
  
Bakemonomon stopped the blast from hitting Rika. He was holding it there in midair so that he could tell and show her something. "Rika, the story about your father was true. You have a half-brother who is your age and who you are able to outmatch. I will not tell you anymore than that because I want you to find out after you die. You could say...in heaven, hell, or even in the next life. Either way, you will find out the truth about your devil- spawned brother. And by the way, once you die, I will kill your pathetic partner over there, and your friend's partner, and your "friend". Or would you like me to call him your boyfriend. Actually, that reminds me, how about you tell him how you really feel about him before you die, huh? I know, an emotional farewell to a much-loved friend who would sacrifice herself just to kill someone who she knows she cannot beat, and to save the ones she loves. How sentimental and pathetic. You could have been a great Kitsune, Rika, but you blew it. I know that I said your powers were just put there for me to take advantage of them, but I saw that you could very well bring them out and unleash their potential. Too bad. You wasted your talent on something so insignificant and useless. Really, tell me. What good is love when all it brings is sadness, heartache and sorrow? You and I both know that wherever you go, you cannot escape your destiny and fate. Remember, you will never find yourself until you face the truth!"  
  
The fire slowly died down around Rika and all she could feel now was the salty tears that were falling slowly down her cheeks. She hated him. She hated life. She hated how everything that Bakemonomon had just said was true. Everything she had done just seemed to come violently back at her, only stronger. She had done nothing to improve the situation. She had done nothing to avenge Byakkomon and her beliefs. She had failed. She had failed Byakkomon. She had failed Ryo. She had failed Renamon. She had failed her friends and family. She had even failed the earth and the Digital World. She had failed. She had failed. She had failed...  
  
"The Rika I know would never give up like that, you know. The Rika I know would continue to fight no matter how many odds were stacked against her. She may have been over her head a few of those times, but she never came out of them a quitter. What are you doing, Rika? Are you just gonna give up on the earth and your friends just because you have a slight disadvantage? And what about the Digital World and the Digimon? They will all be slaves to Bakemonomon. You can't let that happen to them, Rika. You gotta fight your way to the top like the Rika I know."  
  
Rika shot her head around to look at Ryo. He was standing and trying to maintain his balance. Everything that had happened had taken a lot out of him, and although she hated to admit it, Rika felt sorry for him. He had come all this way and because of what? What had she given him during this time? Ok, a broken arm, a few cuts and bruises, and possibly a broken heart. Why had he come here in the first place? Did he really love her?  
  
"Ryo, why?" Was all Rika was able to say.  
  
"Come on! You really think I'm gonna let you die just because you feel tired and weak?" Ryo flashed his infamous grin at her, despite the way he felt.  
  
"No way!" Rika returned the smile. She could feel the fire once again rising from beneath her. She felt the adrenaline rush she had been waiting for. This was her moment and it was time for her to get lost in her power. She had to direct all of it at Bakemonomon or else everything would fail. She didn't want that and neither did Ryo, who was now trying to walk towards her, but couldn't keep his balance anymore, and fell.  
  
Realising at once that Rika's power was increasing tremendously, Bakemonomon released the energy blast. Although it wasn't that big, it was extremely powerful.  
  
Byakkomon's image once again flashed in Rika's eyes. Rika knew at once that Byakkomon's power had now become a part of hers. Just as the energy blast was about to hit her, Byakkomon's paw appeared in front of her and swiped it away. A voice told Rika to find that overwhelming anger within her mind one last time and bring it all out. She searched deep inside her mind until she came across that destructive power.  
  
While inside her mind, Rika saw images of her past present and future. Although there were a lot of interesting and amusing images, Rika knew she didn't have a long time. She pushed those images into the back of her mind, but there was one image that refused to stay down. It was undoubtedly an image of the future and an ugly one at that. What Rika assumed was the Digital World, was completely bare and wasted. It was almost as if everything had been killed, but somehow forced back to life for an evil will. And Rika knew what this was, how this happened, and why it happened. She knew that if she did not kill Bakemonomon know, this is what the Digital World will become. Although Rika wanted to push the image back, she couldn't. She was compelled to look deeper into it. She saw a chasm, filled with a sick, red-pink substance. Rika recognised the red mass immediately. There was no mistaking it, it was the D-Reaper chaos. Now that she recognised the Chaos, Rika realised that the chasm was the exact same one that she, Ryo and Renamon had ventured into to stop the chaos when it was first discovered. Rika had jumped off the cliff face in order to stop the Chaos and fight with Renamon. This is when the partners had first Biomerged. Sakuyamon had delayed the Chaos enough for the Tamers to make their way back home, only to find that the D-Reaper had followed them home.  
  
Rika didn't know how, but the Chaos had somehow returned in the premonition. Rika searched through the image a little further only to find several Digimon with red eyes. It was obvious that they were under Bakemonomon's control and were working for him. The Digimon looked tired, exhausted, and somewhat determined. Rika wondered why, but realised that her time was running out. But before she pushed the image into the back of her mind, she wondered why anyone would want to turn such transcended beauty into something so bare and defenceless. A sudden thought registered into Rika's mind. 'What had happened to the Sovereign? Were they killed? Controlled? Locked away?'  
  
Not wanting to be distracted anymore, Rika pushed the image violently from her mind and continued on her search for the destructive force. Suddenly, she heard a scream of pain and realised at once who it was. "Ryo!"  
  
  
  
Sure enough, Ryo was being pulled to his feet by Bakemonomon. Cyberdramon couldn't help because he was out cold and Renamon had been badly injured because her strong body was now engraved into the far wall. Koryomon had thrown her into it before he had mysteriously disappeared. Ryo was now on his own.  
  
As hard as she tried, Rika could not escape her mind. She was trapped inside of her own mind and thoughts were bombarding her even faster now. What would happen to Ryo if she didn't help him? How could she help Ryo now that she couldn't even escape her own thoughts? What will happen if she failed?  
  
Abruptly, a violent force crackled inside of Rika's head. A power was stirring in her, yelling at her to let it all go. Momentarily, she was blinded by her rage and anger. The wild surge of power rose up from the deepest void in her mind, and all of a sudden, Rika could control the force. No thoughts were keeping her locked up anymore. She was ready to let go and furrow that power into Bakemonomon.  
  
"What's happening? How can fire flare up so intensely like that?" Bakemonomon's voice was just a blur of noise, as everything seemed to rush past her. Nothing was holding Rika back now.  
  
She started to confidently walk forward, allowing time to pass for Bakemonomon to drop Ryo to the ground and stare consistently at her. His deceiving eyes piercing into hers, but Rika didn't feel fear. She felt anger, hatred, and rage. All of it was blinding her, but strangely, she was in control of it. Rika held the destructive force inside of her mind as she continued to walk forward.  
  
The Mega Digimon was completely awestruck. His worst fear had become real. How could he be so foolish as to allow for this to happen? Why didn't he just kill her when he had the chance?  
  
The teenager and Digimon were almost touching and Bakemonomon felt the flames that Rika emitted lick at his feet. Without hesitation, Rika drove only a fraction of her power into the Digimon and instantly he fell to the ground on his knees. He cringed in pain as Rika applied more pressure into his mind.  
  
"Oh, can this be possible? Is the all-powerful Bakemonomon really being defeated by a 'mere human'?" Rika mocked Bakemonomon painfully. She just didn't want him to die, she wanted him to hurt. "What's the matter? Are you at a slight disadvantage in this position? Answer me!" Rika was now playing with his mind. She knew that he would now answer any question that she asked him because he was afraid of death.  
  
"YES!" Bakemonomon shouted in agony, although it caused him a lot of effort and pain.  
  
"Wrong answer." With that, Rika drove even more of her harsh power into the Digimon. Bakemonomon yelled in pain. "Are you feeling it now? Huh? Are you feeling the pain of all the Digimon that cried out to you to stop your evil little game? Don't act so surprised because I know that Byakkomon wasn't the first 'servant' whom you destroyed. Oh no. I know how much energy you have stolen from other Digimon like Byakkomon. You have killed hundreds of Digimon and loaded their data because you wanted power, didn't you? And now I see why the Chaos will be brought back to its destructive state if I don't destroy you. It's because you crave power, isn't it? No, you wouldn't be satisfied with destroying the earth and taking over the Digital World. You would resurrect everything evil in the world just because you want eternal power, wouldn't you? And if that were not enough, you would kill anyone who dared get in your way and load their data, just like you would the Sovereign. I get it now. It all comes down to power. Everything just for power. Well, don't we have a few issues to work out here? Don't we? Answer me!"  
  
"YES!" Bakemonomon again yelled desperately. He was on the losing side, and what made it worse was that Rika knew what he would do if she failed. If you're wondering how this is bad, it's because this will motivate Rika even more to kill him.  
  
"Unfortunately, we won't have a chance to work out those issues because, well, you'll be dead. Goodbye, Bakemonomon. And remember, you'll never find yourself until you face the truth..." Rika felt the anger and sorrow rise up in one great blow, and like a knife striking its opponent; Rika thrust all of her power into Bakemonomon's mind. He yelled in pain, until he could not yell anymore. His body was completely disappearing and so was his dream. His evil dream to kill for power. Soon there was nothing left besides little bits a red digital data floating around the room.  
  
Rika fell to her knees, exhausted and drained. She tried to stand up but only managed to fall down again, this time right beside Ryo who looked exactly like she did. Elegant, yet drained.  
  
  
  
  
  
*At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
  
To make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
  
  
But I know I must go one  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away...away  
  
  
  
At time life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
  
Have you forgot about me?  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
  
  
But I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Forget the pain and sorrows  
  
  
  
But I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away...away  
  
  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Are we hiding in the shadows? *  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: That was long...oh well! Review and tell me what you thought. And gomen for all the Ryo stuff, but I can't just leave him in the dirt...  
  
Floramon: Why not? You've left me in the dirt more than once. And did I ever hear any apologies? NO! Geez, I have to explain everything around here...  
  
A/N: Shut ya pie hole and let me write the friggin' story!  
  
Floramon: Who's stopping ya? *Looks around for Dark-Angel* Where'd she go? Ah well, the song at the end was "Don't Stop Dancing" by Creed. 


	14. DNA, Data? What Else Is New?

Dark-Angel: *tries to beat Vajramon on her D-Power* Ah damn, I lost, again! Anyway, I'm back for chapter 14 of Unauthorised Authority. *slams D-Power into a nearby wall* Piece of crap...  
  
Floramon: You just can't master it. Try using Renamon to defeat Vajramon, and use a couple of Modify Cards...  
  
A/N: Don't you think I already have?! I'm outa here! *storms out of her room*  
  
Floramon: Dark-Angel does not own Digimon or its characters or the plot of the first fours seasons so don't sue and if some characters are somewhat OOC, please don't sue either, we try ;_;.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
DNA, Data? What else is new?  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"I'll take that!" Koryomon suddenly appeared and loaded Bakemonomon's data hungrily. He had wanted it so bad, and now he could finally have it.  
  
Rika's head shot up at the sound of Koryomon's voice. He had disappeared, right? Rika listened as she heard his laugh echo throughout the room. It sounded so familiar to Rika, but where had she heard it before? Maybe in a dream...? A vision...? Her life...? Rika strained her head as far as it would go. That laugh was somehow compelling, familiar, and steady. Koryomon seemed so confident, like she did when she was the Digimon Queen...  
  
"Rika, what's he doing?" Ryo had lifted his head slightly as well, and was now looking intently at Rika.  
  
'His eyes, so enchanting, beautiful, longing...' "Ryo, stop looking at me like that!" Feeling a rush of strength, Rika quickly stood up despite what she had done to her body. She now had several deep cuts on her face and bare arms. The permanent engraving of the tattoo was now taking its tole, as her arm was pulsing deep inside, while the outline of it was somewhat glowing a bright red. Rika turned away from the teenage boy and looked at Koryomon, who stood laughing in front of her.  
  
"So, the Digimon King and Queen still continue to fight, even though it is quite clear that the two of you-" Koryomon couldn't say anymore because Rika was now holding him by the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Who are you?" Rika demanded as she looked into Koryomon's mask. 'What is he hiding?'  
  
"I think you already know, Rika dear." Koryomon mocked her slightly while griping Rika's hands and roughly pushing them down. He looked into her eyes through the slits in his Kabuki fox mask.  
  
"Take off your mask and show me what you're hiding." Rika said coldly as she roughly pulled her arms out of his grip, but only resulting in Koryomon falling forward before his arms rested gently against the wall.  
  
'I don't remember that wall being there...wait a minute! We've moved. How could we have moved without me feeling anything?' Rika felt her back against the cold, wet wall. All the fire that had once surrounded the entire building had now completely vanished. There was nothing left of the main room of the fortress except charred walls and ceiling, Cyberdramon who was still unconscious, Renamon who was immobilised in the far wall, Ryo who was trying to stand up but was having a slight problem because his arm was still broken, and her and Koryomon. Rika felt Koryomon's mask inch closer and closer to her face as his arms slightly bent against the wall to make it easier for him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do to my half-sister?" Koryomon replied cunningly as his hidden eyes frowned darkly at the fourteen-year-old girl in front of him.  
  
  
  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming, Mr. Yamaki." Takato said to the tall man standing before him. Rumiko had called Yamaki because she thought that he could help them find Rika and Ryo. At least he could trace their D-Powers using one of his wonderful technical inventions.  
  
"Thanks for calling me. I'm sure that we will be able to find Rika and Ryo in no time, but getting them home might be a different story." Yamaki explained as he was seated at the large table by Seiko. He thanked her politely before continuing. "You see, there is no guarantee that the Digital portal will still be open, and besides that, they will both have to venture back to the place where they first entered the Digital World. We also don't have anything to bring them back with, so unless we can come up with a plan of some sort to build another ark, we're practically stuck. And another thing, building an ark will be a big effort on out part because it will take weeks and weeks before it will be able to emerge." Yamaki nodded to Janyu to continue.  
  
"What we can do, though, is connect this device to the original data of the D-Power." Mr. Wong held up a device that looked a lot like the Com Device that Takato had brought to the Digital World the first time they went. "To be able to do that, we will have to borrow one of your Digivices. And to make sure that this will work, I want to borrow yours, Henry."  
  
Henry spoke up. "Sure, but why mine?" He looked down to see his partner staring curiously at the device.  
  
"Do you remember when Shibumi copied the data of your D-Power into one of the Hypnos' computers?" Henry nodded and Mr. Wong continued. "Well, that data is now stored in this device, so all we have to do now is connect your Digivice to it and we got a result. So, what do you say?"  
  
Henry nodded once again and gave his D-Power willingly to his father. "You sure this will work?"  
  
"Of course. All we need now is Shibumi's red Modify card." Yamaki looked at Henry. Henry looked at Yamaki. "You still have it, don't you?"  
  
"Well..." Henry looked through his modify cards until he came across an odd one out. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Thanks, son. Now, do your thing." Henry looked at his dad before understanding what he meant.  
  
"Ok." He held up his D-Power, which was connected to the device and slashed the red card. A bright light flashed around the room until the device and Henry's D-Power began to flash and beep.  
  
"A result." Yamaki said, taking the device from Janyu and pushing a few buttons. Suddenly, two flashing lights appeared on Henry's D-Power. Everyone crowed around his to see what was happening. One signal was moving while the other wasn't.  
  
  
  
~~~Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
"W-what? What do you mean?" Rika stuttered as she looked at Koryomon. 'How could this be possible? He's a Digimon, right?'  
  
"Wrong. Do I look like a Digimon?" Koryomon lifted one of his hands to his face and began to take off his mask. Little by little of his face was revealed as Rika just stared at him.  
  
"But you are a Mega Digimon. I can sense that you are, so how can you be my half-brother? Is there more to this than I know?" Rika demanded as she struggled free from Koryomon.  
  
Koryomon, not wanting to drag it out, pulled his mask away from his face roughly and pushed Rika back up against the wall. She let out a small cry of pain when her back hit the sharp edge of a half-destroyed, charred wall. Koryomon and Rika were almost nose-to-nose and Rika could see the resemblance immediately. The cold, icy light violet eyes, the light brown- orange hair, and the dark frown that Rika often gave to the world. The only question was how?  
  
Ryo, who was now standing with great difficulty, tried walking forward, but was quickly picked off by Koryomon's spikes on his knuckles. They had been released from his hand on his own command. He had extreme power to just be a human, and Rika knew for sure that he was in fact a Digimon, so what was his story? Anyway, back to Ryo. He again fell to the ground on his knees, this time exposing the cuts the spikes had made when they swiped his across his face.  
  
The tiny spikes made their way back to their rightful owner, only to be used on Rika. This time it was Koryomon's fist doing the job. He punched Rika square in the face, causing the corner of her mouth to bleed. It bled until Rika tasted it, then was swiped away by her index finger. Little did she know that she had five scars right across her chin.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I have been waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Isn't that how a true warrior should fight? Isn't it? A true warrior hunts their opponent first, then strikes them down." Koryomon grinned evilly at Rika. It felt so good to make her eat her own words.  
  
"Exactly, and also don't forget the first rule of defence. Always watch your rear." Rika replied with a grin of her own as Renamon came up behind Koryomon and prepared for a surprise attack on him.  
  
"Oh, I am." Koryomon moved back swiftly until he was behind Renamon. He kicked her mercilessly in the back once, and then grabbed her by the neck. Renamon struggled desperately, grabbing Koryomon's arms and trying to pull them down. Unfortunately for her, Koryomon tightened his grip on her neck, until Renamon was begging for mercy. Koryomon smirked.  
  
Rika tried to come up behind him, but Koryomon easily sensed her movements and sent a beautifully aimed kick to her knee, causing her leg to twist backwards. She dropped down to her knees, but kept her mouth clamped tightly shut. She didn't want to show weakness by yelling out in pain. Although it caused her great pain, she suppressed it and forced herself to stand.  
  
"Back on your feet?" Koryomon kicked Rika again in the knee and bent in until he heard the satisfying 'crack'. Rika fell to the ground and groaned reluctantly. Her arms were bloodied and scarred, her face was covered in scars and blood, and she couldn't move her legs anymore. The only thing that was intact was her robe, which looked like it was untouchable. Rika coughed painfully, and chocked on her own words.  
  
"What were you saying? Why? I'll tell you why. I always wondered what my sister was like, you know. And now that I know she's just like me, well, I don't think that there is a purpose for you to live anymore, do you? Call me a killer, murderer, whatever you want. I am just fulfilling what I was told to do." With one last tight squeeze of Renamon's neck, Koryomon threw her to the ground as if she were nothing. "I'm surprised that you knew nothing about me. After all, I am you half-brother, and I think you do have a right to know who I am, so I'm going to take this time to get to know you a little better. So, what's you mother like?" Koryomon waited for the reply. "I'm not hearing anything. Why aren't you answering me?"  
  
Rika didn't move. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to live. But she knew she had to. Although Koryomon doesn't have the same kind of plans that Bakemonomon had, Rika didn't know what intentions he did have and how dangerous they were. Besides that, she wanted to learn how Koryomon could forge being a Mega level Digimon.  
  
"Oh, I'm picking up the vibes that you want to learn about my life and past, and how I 'forged' becoming a Digimon, and I quote. Ok, but because you wondered and didn't tell me, I'm not going to tell you. How unfortunate. But because you look so weak like that, I'll tell you this. My father never mentioned you or your family, but when my 'saviour' came into my life, he told me all about you and what you and your friends did. It would be a shame if that whole D-Reaper thing just happened to happen again, so just in case it does, I'm not going to kill you, yet. But your friend over there is a different story. You see, I'm kind of against the idea of my sister ever being happy in her life, and if you and Akiyama just happened to tell each other how you really feel about each other, then you might actually have a chance to be happy in your life. And that would be a shame, especially since the Ice Queen would melt and open herself up to the world. I don 't want that, and I know a part of you also doesn't want that, isn't that right?" Koryomon crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the girl lying on the ground, her face staring straight back at him. He saw the ice in them and smiled to himself. Yes, she had so much potential.  
  
Rika somehow found the energy to speak. "Ryo doesn't have anything to do with this, so leave him out. And also, I don't care if your father told you about me or not because frankly he can climb up a cliff and fall into the sea. It would do the world a whole lot of good." Flames began to flare up around the walls of the room. "If the D-Reaper were to attack again, then that would be bad luck, wouldn't it? But keep dreaming because it's not going to happen whether I'm alive or not." Rika slowly began to stand, ignoring how much her head was screaming for her to stop. "And I don't care how powerful you are, you are still my brother and there is nothing that can deny that fact from us both."  
  
Koryomon smirked. "Is that so? Well then, if I killed you, your partner, and your friend and his partner, no one would ever know about this, would they?"  
  
"This is between you and me, the others are of no concern to you, so leave them out of this." Rika began to flare up again with anger and hatred. Hatred for her father and hatred for her half-brother. Even though her mind was swirling out of control, she still kept steady on her feat until she felt her power and energy surge through her. Again she felt the flames beginning to lick at her feat as rise up slowly.  
  
"I'll give you the courageous award, but what can you do with it?" Koryomon's head was also spinning, but with ideas of what to do next. He had so many of them swimming around in his head that he didn't know which one to use next. When he saw Renamon stand up and prepare herself for a Diamond Storm attack, he realised that if he continued playing with them then he'll get them even angrier. And when one is blinded by rage, then something unrestrained happens. And when that happens, there is great amusement in it. "You know, Rika? I admire that 'fire' within you. You should bring it out more often." At that moment, something entered Koryomon's mind and forced him to yell out in pain. He could not identify that force, but he knew that it was powerful and it wanted him. It told him that he could have unlimited power if he left Rika as she was and followed the path of evil and intense training. He gave into temptation and lowered his defenses. "It seems I have something else to attend to. Please excuse me, and remember this. I was always fascinated with Digimon and Kitsune. When Bakemonomon contacted me, saying I could erase my longings and desires, I followed him here, where I took samples of data from Digimon Bakemonomon killed. I experimented with it for some time, until I took a sample of data from a Kitsune Digimon that was killed. I then took a sample of my own DNA and created a small Kitsune Digimon, whom I called Kikomon, originally because of his resemblance to the traditional ghost Kitsune. When Bakemonomon destroyed Kikomon, who had become my best friend, I experimented with his data and my DNA, but this time I injected his data into my own flesh and blood. I went through a lot of changes after that. This went on for a year, until I actually evolved into a Digimon, namely Koryomon. So, I guess now you know the answer to the question you seek. Gook luck in life, Rika. You could go far. Keep at it."  
  
Although his last remark reeked with sarcasm, Rika just stood there and stared into thin air. Koryomon had disappeared and Rika had the strange feeling that it was forever. She fell to her knees, exhausted and cut up from the chase. Everything had taken up so much of her inner strength, but a lot also came out of it. She had discovered that she had latent powers that she managed to bring out and use against her enemies. She had discovered that she had a half-brother, who was actually a Digimon. And she had discovered that her feelings for Ryo were real.  
  
  
  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
  
  
  
"How come there is only one signal that's moving? Shouldn't they both be moving if they are both, you know...alive?" Jeri asked the group of adults and children that were in the room. So far, they could only see one signal moving on Henry's D-Power. Clearly they were all confused about this because no one answered Jeri.  
  
"Maybe one of them has their D-Power, for the lack of a better word, off? You know, on the ground maybe?" Terriermon jumped up on Henry's shoulder and looked closely at the device in his partner's hand.  
  
"Good point. This signal only signifies where the D-Power is, so maybe only one of them is actually wearing theirs." Yamaki mused as he held his hand to his chin.  
  
"Well, at least we know that there is a good chance that they're both together. Let's work on building something to get them back." Takato looked at Yamaki for instructions.  
  
"Actually, Takato. I think that we should let them do their own thing. If they got into the Digital World, they can get out. Remember, it just matters whether they believe it, right?" Mr. Wong sat back down at the table and continued to drink his coffee.  
  
Takato just walked out of the room to instead sit on the veranda of the Nonaka house. After a while, the others joined him and they started to talk about the possibilities of what might happen to the two if they couldn't get back.  
  
"Guys, maybe we should stay positive, here. I'm sure they're fine and on their way back as we speak. There's no point in getting ourselves down like this. Think positive." Henry sat down beside his sister and pulled her into a tight, reassuring hug. Suzie began to cry into her older brother's shoulder and soon pushed him away.  
  
"We hawv to stay positwve, don't we, Henwdy?" She sobbed. "Wet's send out our pwayers to them. Maybe thew'll be able to hear them."  
  
  
  
~~~Dark Fortress~~~  
  
  
  
"Rika? Rika, wake up? Please, wake up!" Ryo shook Rika gently and then it became more firmer.  
  
"Ryo, don't worry. She's just sleeping. After all, she deserves it. Let her sleep." Renamon picked her partner up gently before walking out the door of the Dark Fortress. The fire had strengthened both her and Cyberdramon enough so that they could walk. "Let's get out of here. I know a place where we can go for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
*I took a walk around the world  
  
To ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
In the sands of times  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
Side of the moon  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
Side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
To do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak  
  
But your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
Never let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head  
  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
On solid ground  
  
  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: I just want to say a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You guys have been great and encouraging! Thank you sooooooo much. I hope you're not too angry with me for making Koryomon leave like that, but he'll be back! As for Rika and Ryo getting home, well you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Dun dun dun.  
  
Anyway, Kiko is the name the Japanese use for a ghost Kitsune, so I decided to make a Digimon out of it. Even though he didn't live long, I guess it motivated Koryomon a bit, so yeah. And also, the element thing with the Kitsune is based on legends about Kitsune being able to control the elements. The reason why I chose fire for Rika is because fire is a Kitsune's specialty and the most powerful. Wind is also one of those elements and I made Byakkomon the controller of it because I think it just suits her. And also, all the names of the Kitsune Digimon are based on some different types of Kitsune. Here they are:  
  
Bakemono - a name for a sorcerer or evil fox  
  
Byakko - white fox, a very good omen usually a sign of serving Inari  
  
Koryo - haunting fox  
  
Kiko - spirit fox  
  
Kuko - air fox, very bad kitsune  
  
  
  
The song was "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down.  
  
Floramon: Review please reviewers! We will be very grateful if you do because we just would be. Dark-Angel says there might also be a sequel to this story. Thank you so much to punkofice for your great inspiration! Dark- Angel will also give her credit out to all of her wonderful reviewers once she's done with the last couple of chapters. 


	15. A Dream? No way!

Dark-Angel: I am so tired and I hate school! It takes over your mind. Its so evil and cunning that you seem to be spending your time actually doing your homework and not writing the most important thing in your life; Digimon fanfics! Anyway, the second last chapter is here so enjoy!  
  
Floramon: *sweatdrops* I think I liked you better when you were sick and couldn't get outa bed...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and I never will. Done.  
Chapter 15  
  
A Dream...? No way!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rika groaned. She opened her eyes slowly and realised she was lying in a bed. 'Was this all just a dream?' She closed her eyes once again and let her head sink into the pillow. Milliseconds later, eyes snapped open. A sense of blinded fear rushed through her body. 'This is not my bed!'  
  
Rika sat up and looked franticly around the room. Her mind was swimming with questions. What am I doing here? Where is here? Why am I in this bed? She looked down and realised the blankets were only half covering her. She was still wearing the infamous black robe, but there was nothing to support it around her waist. The purple cloth had disappeared.  
  
Rika was about to call out, until Ryo walked into the room.  
  
"Oh good. You're awake." He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down with a damp cloth. It was hard to tell his expression. He carefully placed the cloth on Rika's forehead and sat back to look at her.  
  
Rika was too dumbfounded to talk. Instead she just sat there and stared at the older boy. She held her hand up to her forehead to support it.  
  
Finally it was Ryo who broke the uneasy silence between them. "How are you feeling?" He looked down to avoid her stare.  
  
Rika blinked a couple of times. Ryo was still not wearing a shirt and she noticed for the first time that he had a huge gash right down the centre of his chest. She quickly snapped out of her trance and asked the question that rushed into her head. "How long have we been here? And where's here?"  
  
Ryo looked at Rika carefully before continuing. "Well, we're at my house and we've been here for about five hours." He looked at her to see her reaction.  
  
Rika's face showed no expression. "What day is it?" She looked into Ryo's eyes for a split second before looking down at her hands. They both had a large portion of cuts and bruises on them, although they seemed to be healing fast.  
  
"Sunday." Ryo said bluntly before taking the cloth from Rika's head and standing up from the edge of the bed. He walked over to his desk where a small bucket of warm water sat. Rika carefully watched him dip the corner of the cloth into the water. She didn't know why but she felt warm and safe being near him, being in his bed...But at the same time she felt awkward and uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and watched him.  
  
"You probably want to know how we got here, right?" Ryo walked back over to her with the cloth and sat on the bed, waiting for her reply.  
  
Instead of talking, Rika just nodded and stared at the cloth in his hands.  
  
Ryo took a deep breath and began to tell her the story. "As soon as we exited the Fortress, we were picked up by a Data Stream. We were sent to a village where Renamon said Jijimon and Babamon live. We asked them if they could help us get back to the Real World. They said that they could heal us as much as possible, but they could not get us home. They took us all to a room, where Renamon lay you on the bed. Since you were the most injured, they tended to you first. You were still unconscious so they healed you using an ancient method they said they new. Once they recited the healing poem, we saw a silver light ripple through you and most of your cuts and bruises had gone. Although they said that you would make a full recovery and wake in a couple of hours, I wasn't convinced. Something was missing, and I didn't and still don't know what. Babamon healed Renamon while Jijimon healed Cyberdramon. Because the healing process is draining for both healer and receiver, Cyberdramon De-Digivolved back to Monodramon, while Jijimon rested on one of the couches. They said that I wasn't too bad and that I didn't need to be healed like the others, so we thanked them and left. We would have stayed and let you heal properly, but we really had to get back to the Real World. With Renamon carrying you and Monodramon and me walking, we really weren't getting anywhere fast. We ventured back to the place where we went home in the ark that time. Each of us felt a small shiver run up our spines, and we all felt the same feeling; excited. None of us were aware that the Digital World had a copy of Grani's data. Grani appeared in front of us and told us that we had two minutes to get on. We did so in good timing and Grani flew off. We arrived back in Shinjuku Park about fifteen minutes later, and Grani disappeared. We needed a place to stay that wasn't too far away and that wouldn't be too much of a problem, so we chose my house. We didn't want to return you to your house while you were still asleep, so we rested at my house." Ryo carefully felt Rika's forehead to check her temperature. She was still hot and there were beads of sweat all over her face. He lifted his other arm and went to rest the cloth on her forehead again, but to do so he had to lean over. Instinctively, Rika flinched and backed up a little.  
  
Ryo smiled at Rika reassuringly and placed the cloth on her head. There was an unspoken tension in the air, and both of them didn't like it. They were friends, afterall.  
  
After a while, Rika spoke. The silence was getting to her. "Did you call my house?"  
  
Ryo jumped slightly, not expecting it. "I did." He took a deep breath. "The Tamers and almost all of their parents are there, including my father. I told your mother that we were at my house and you were resting. She insisted on coming over and taking you to your house, but I told you that you needed rest and so did she. She reluctantly agreed and told me that she trusted me with you. My dad said that he should come over and check on us, but I turned him down. You really do need some rest." Ryo turned away from the girl, hoping that she wouldn't find out the real reason why he didn't want anyone to come over and check on them.  
  
To his surprise, Rika just lay back in the bed and smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"You're not angry that I told them not to come?" Ryo asked slowly, careful not to say the wrong thing.  
  
"Not really. By the way, where are the Digimon?" Rika asked suddenly. Ryo hadn't really mentioned them at all apart from the story of how they got to Ryo's house.  
  
"They're both sleeping in the living room." Ryo replied, although he knew that Monodramon wouldn't be sleeping. He'd be raiding the fridge and the cupboards, feasting on whatever he could find.  
  
"Oh." Rika looked down and the two fell into another awkward silence.  
  
"Rika, this may sound awkward, but..." Ryo looked down and tried to find the words he was looking for.  
  
Rika on the other hand was becoming impatient. "What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Ryo smiled at her and dismissed the thought from his mind.  
  
"Whatever you say." Rika sighed and closed her eyes, not really wanting to sleep but couldn't help her eyes from falling.  
~~~Nonaka House~~~  
"Seven hours! They've been there for seven hours! Really, how long does it take to rest anyway? You'd think that they'd be back by now." Rumiko Nonaka paced around the living room while six Tamers and six Digimon tried to calm her down. The adults had already given up and simply sat at the table.  
  
"That's it! I'm going over there right now and seeing my baby! As much as I trust Ryo, seven hours is going too far!" Rumiko started for the door, only to be stopped by Mr. Akiyama. Without saying a word, he convinced her to sit down and stay calm. The two made their way to the table and Seiko offered her daughter a cup of hot coffee. Rumiko sat blankly staring into space with the cup in her hands.  
  
Mr. Wong impulsively ran his hands through his hair as he wondered what could be taking the two so long. What was there to do in seven hours?  
~*~*~*  
Rika was still sleeping in Ryo's bed while Ryo walked up and down the living room. How was he supposed to explain to Rika's mother and his father all that had happened? One thing was for sure; he wasn't going to let Rika take all the blame for being away for so long. And that really hadn't done anything wrong. Rika was drafted to go to the Digital World, she didn't choose to. And he couldn't have just left her there to let God's knows what happen to her. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to go upstairs to his room. Two hours had surely been enough for Rika to sleep.  
  
Ryo carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to make them creak. Monodramon was now fast asleep on the couch, clutching his stomach painfully, and Renamon was nowhere in sight. She was probably outside meditating or sleeping.  
  
Ryo reached the door but instead of opening it, he rested his head against it. His mind drifted back to a certain moment that had being haunting him ever since it happened.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Using her index finger, Rika slid it up Ryo's neck, until it reached his chin. She tilted it forward slightly, making Ryo's head move a little. Then again she slid it down in a straight line, until once again it found the middle of his chest.  
  
Ryo's heart was now beating faster than a train, and a trickle of sweat slid down his forehead. His only hope of getting out of here was Cyberdramon, who apparently had his own hands full with Koryomon.  
  
Using her right arm for support, Rika leaned forward until she reached Ryo's left ear. "Stay very still, Ryo." When Ryo did what she *ahem* commanded, she added. "Good boy." She slowly moved her head back so that they were once again facing each other.  
  
"Rika, please!" Ryo pleaded, almost inaudibly, until Rika's finger was placed on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"You talk way too much, Ryo." Rika drew nearer, her face almost touching his. Taking her finger off his lips, she once again placed it on his chest, rather enjoying the fact that Ryo was trying to resist the urge to lose control.  
  
Their lips were almost touching at this point, Rika deliberately stalling for time, absolutely loving the impatient look in Ryo's eyes. 'You've got it bad, Ryo. Real bad.'  
  
Finally, lips met lips, and the fire that was surrounding them seemed to flare up suddenly. Rika realised that her right hand had somehow moved from the wall, and had found itself a perfect nest in Ryo's hair, her fingers running through it. Her other hand came to rest around his neck.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
There was no way in hell that that kiss meant nothing, but where was the proof? Rika was never going to admit that she intentionally did it, and she was the key to the whole thing. She knew the truth but she wasn't going to tell it.  
  
Finally finding the courage, Ryo slowly opened the door to his room and took one step in. Rika was still sleeping and Renamon was standing in the corner watching her.  
  
Renamon nodded when she saw the boy walk into the room, acknowledging his presence. She moved off the wall and walked over to her sleeping Tamer. Ryo did the same but instead of walking too close to the bed, he stopped a couple of feet away from the edge.  
  
Rika slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, then closed her eyes again. A few seconds later, she forced herself to sit up in the bed. She wasn't having much luck dreaming because all she could think about was what had been happening in the last few days. She could also feel that Koryomon would be back but when was unknown.  
  
"Rika, when we get back to your house, I will explain everything to everyone, so you don't have to worry about that. But we should get going." Renamon was now looking out the window and staring at the full moon.  
  
"Yeah, sure, just let me get changed and I'll be ready." Rika inwardly sighed as she pulled the blankets away from her and slowly moved out of the bed. Her arms and legs were aching but she didn't let the pain affect her. She knew that if she did, she would let everything get to her.  
  
Renamon faded out of view but Ryo just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sure he knew that he should let Rika have some privacy, but he wasn't sure whether he should tell her what was on his mind. At last Rika turned around and looked expectantly at him.  
  
The two just looked at each other but didn't say anything. If you could imagine a staring competition between the two, only with so many unanswered questions and tension in the air, then that would be it. But the two could not look away from each other until someone lost the game.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately, however you want to put it, Monodramon came stalking into the room looking for something to eat. He had not had a pleasant sleep because according to his facial features, he was hungry and cranky. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, which looked like some sort of edible food. Monodramon dived for it, happily landing on top of his Tamer, and hungrily gulping the five-day-old cream puff. Who knows what it was doing in Ryo's room...  
  
When his partner left the room, Ryo began to follow suit until something stopped him. He turned back around to find Rika still looking at him with an eyebrow raised. A thought registered in his mind but he decided not to say it. He didn't want to make Rika angry.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Rika asked out of the blue, a bored expression on her face.  
  
Ryo bit his lip and willed himself silently not to say anything. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.  
  
Rika stared after him confused, but after a while, shrugged as well and closed the door.  
  
A/N: No song this time cause the last chapter will be a songfic ;)  
  
Floramon: Yeah, Dark-Angel is feeling like something I wish to not mention at the moment cause she hates school and life in general, not that she has one. Anyway, review and peace!  
  
A/N: Hey, that's my line! Peace and may it last, peoples! 


	16. We Can Do This, Can't We

Dark-Angel: Whoo, my last chapter and it's gonna be sappy, maybe. Note to all who's reading this, there will be a sequel and it will be out in about a month or so. I will have a new fic out during that time and it's a bit different from this one.  
  
Anywho, back to this fic, the sequel will revolve around Rika's family and such but it still will have action in it.  
  
Now with that said, Floramon do the disclaimer.  
  
Floramon: No, you didn't say please!  
  
A/N: Pretty please with a cherry on top.  
  
Floramon: I'll think about it...  
  
A/N: Fine. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, its characters and the list goes on. Therefore, I cannot be sued! Whoot!  
Chapter 16  
  
We Can Do This, Can't We?  
  
~*~*  
  
Rika stood next to the small pond in her garden. Her mind was wondering to a far away place and didn't want to be disturbed. Renamon had told everyone what had happened and why she was in the Digital World, and now everyone but Ryo and his father had gone home. Everyone was so tired that it was a wonder how they managed to stay awake the whole time she was gone. Almost three days she had been gone and a lot of her unanswered questions remained unanswered and a mystery to her.  
  
Rika could here talking coming from inside her house but she blocked it out. She didn't know how she was going to tell her mother about some of the personal secrets that she had discovered during the past few days. She wasn't even sure she wanted to tell anyone about her brother and the enemies that she had to face in the future.  
  
And there was the situation with Ryo. She had to confront him sooner or later, but how? She was only one person, with normal human hormones and emotions. And right now, she had a lot of mixed emotions that she could not justify. Confusion, hatred, anger, love, and frustration. But the two that were the most blatant, sadness and happiness. She was happy now that she was back home and alive, but she had resolved so little in the way of finding who she was. But she was also sad because she didn't know what was ahead of her. Koryomon was going to come back and be stronger than ever, and he was going to have one thing on his mind; revenge. I guess it just shows how much life can set you off but also upset you at the same time.  
  
Everything seemed to rush back to her as she thought about them. She could've suppressed the thoughts, but she didn't want to show weakness by delaying the inevitable. She thought about Bakemonomon and how he had lured her into his trap. She fell for what he had said about her Kitsune powers. She had fallen into his trap and she regretted that. But why had Bakemonomon contacted her in the first place? Why had he wanted her so badly? Was it just because he wanted to enslave every living Digimon and take over the Digital World? Or was something more going on that she didn't know about? Did Bakemonomon even die? Was that even Bakemonomon that had captured her in the first place? Had Bakemonomon even existed, or was he just a pawn put there as bait? Was he put there to fool her into thinking everything that she had thought? And her powers, what about them? Was she really the chosen one who was destined to ascend into a Kitsune?  
  
Rika tried to focus her thoughts and place them where they belonged, but no matter how many she put away, more just seemed to pop up into her head.  
  
What was Koryomon doing now? Was he alive? Was he training and focusing his energy? Yeah, yeah. She knew he was waiting for her, but what exactly was he doing to prepare for her the next time they would meet? Obviously he was the stronger one out of the two, so why had he left so abruptly when he could of killed her straight up? Could she beat him the next time they were destined to meet? Maybe there was a way to contact him in his human form...Maybe her father knew something else about him, after all, he is his son.  
  
Everything was so confusing, so frustrating. Rika just wanted to scream out loud in pain and aggravation because of this. Her mind just wouldn't stop registering new thoughts...  
  
"Hey."  
  
The voice breaking the night silence made Rika jump. She turned around to see Ryo standing a few feet in front of her. He was wearing black, baggy jeans and a loose black shirt.  
  
"Ryo, don't do that again." Rika plainly said before turning back to look at the rippling water. The wind acutely seemed to pick up and the trees began to sway. Rika shivered when she felt the prickly sting of the wind on her bare arms.  
  
Ryo ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry." He noticed Rika shivering and thought he should do something about it, but right now he didn't know how to approach her. "Rika, if you're cold I could get you a jacket."  
  
Rika instantly frowned and stared harder into the pond. "Do you think I'm weak, Ryo? Is that why you feel like taking care of me is such an issue, because you want to protect those who are weaker than you?"  
  
"No, I don't. It's just that I care about you and I don't want you to be cold just to prove a point to me." Ryo raised his voice a little, taking a step forward to stand next to Rika. He looked at her before turning to the pool of water.  
  
"Whatever." Rika answered before walking over to the veranda. She was pondering on whether or not to walk back into the house or not. If she did, she'd have to face her mother's worrying tone. But if she didn't, she'd have to confront Ryo, and she wasn't sure that she could.  
  
After a few seconds, Ryo followed her and stood a couple of feet away from the girl. When he noticed her twitching uncomfortably, he walked closer to her.  
  
Rika inwardly sighed as she realised she was out of time and options. Before she could turn around to face what she had been running away from, she felt two warm arms encircle her waist. She was aware that the person was Ryo and that he was moving around so that they would be facing the garden.  
  
~I'm so close to you baby  
  
But I'm so far away  
  
There's a silence between us  
  
And there's much to say  
  
You're my strength, you're my weakness  
  
You're my faith, you're my doubt  
  
We gotta meet in the middle  
  
To work this thing out~  
  
Rika stayed perfectly still and allowed herself to be guided by Ryo. She felt herself be lowered until she felt the wooden floorboards beneath her. They were now sitting on the veranda, both cross-legged, both thinking the same thing; what now?  
  
There was another silence between them before Rika finally broke it. "Why are you still here? I mean, everyone left ages ago."  
  
Ryo, who was thankful that Rika could not see him as he was still holding her from behind, looked offended and disappointed. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
~More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
  
More love, I know that's all we need  
  
More love, to flow in between us  
  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
  
If there's ever an answer  
  
It's more love~  
  
Rika thought for a second before she realised that Ryo's father was there too. Ryo probably couldn't leave because of him. She cursed herself silently for letting that slip out. Instead of talking, she just let out a soft sigh and shook her head.  
  
Ryo looked at her from an angle and saw a tear threatening to leave her eye. He gently wiped it away with his finger when it started to fall down Rika's cheek. Rika began to tense up and suddenly stood up quickly, breaking Ryo's hold on her.  
  
Ryo, who looked a little taken back, stood up and began to walk towards the girl. When he heard her crying softly, he stood back a couple of feet. He wanted to be out of striking distance in case he said the wrong thing. "Rika, what's wrong?"  
  
Rika intensely turned around to face the older boy and tried to suppress the tears that were running down her face. "Ryo, ever since I met you, I thought I hated you. Ever since you beat me in that stupid tournament, I despised your perfection and effortlessness. But when you showed up in the Digital World, and you helped me out, I began to think differently. I slowly started to think of you as a friend more than a rival. After we defeated the D-Reaper, I questioned our friendship a couple of times and even imagined that you might like me as more than a friend, which was stupid because you do, don't you?"  
  
~We're afraid to be idle  
  
So we fill up the days  
  
We run on the treadmill  
  
Keep slavin' away 'til there's no time for talkin'  
  
About trouble in mind  
  
And the doors are all closed  
  
Between your heart and mine~  
  
Ryo lowered his head after hearing what Rika had said. It was true, but he wasn't sure that she wanted it that way. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do, but do you want it that way? I mean, do you want something between us?"  
  
Rika looked deep into his eyes but was lost for words. How could she say no when she did want something between them, but then how could she say yes when she didn't know if she could trust love again?  
  
Ryo could see the confusion in her eyes and willed her to stop hurting herself like that. He gently touched her cheek and stop the flow of tears from falling further. "Rika, you're born, you live and you die. But what are you going to do with your life? Are you going to be alone for the rest of it, or are you going to let people inside? Are you going to love and let yourself be loved? But most importantly, are you going to learn to trust us? Because we need you, just like you need us, we can't live without each other, Rika. Not now, we've come so far."  
  
~ More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
  
More love, I know that's all we need  
  
More love, to flow in between us  
  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
  
If there's ever an answer  
  
It's more love~  
  
Rika wiped away her own tears for once and willed them to go away. She didn't like crying, it showed weakness. She frowned slightly when she looked at Ryo again. "Were you talking about us or all of us?"  
  
Ryo lowered his so his forehead rested on hers. "Which one do you want it to be?"  
"Do you think it's going well, Renamon?" Monodramon asked as he struggled to look at the two teenagers from his huddled position. Renamon held him down when he became impatient and stood up altogether.  
  
"If you would keep quiet and stop asking me that, we might find out." An annoyed Renamon whispered firmly under her breath. From their hiding place behind the rock on the other side of the pond, it was hard for the Digimon to get a good look at their Tamers while still trying to be invisible.  
Rika thought about what Ryo had said and somehow her mind replayed some memories of the Tamers as a group and how happy Takato and Jeri were now that they were dating. The two had been through so much during the last couple of years, but they had fought their way out of it together. Together, they could face even the toughest enemies.  
  
~Just look out around us  
  
People fightin' their wars  
  
They think they'll be happy  
  
When they've settled their scores  
  
Let's lay down our weapons  
  
That hold us apart  
  
Be still for just a minute  
  
Try to open our hearts~  
  
Rika knew she wanted that, but she still had so much pride to swallow. But, she knew that if Jeri and Takato had fought their way through their problems together, then she and Ryo could too. She slowly looked up at Ryo and smiled, a rare but beautiful smile. She could feel her heart opening and her troubles seemed to half. 'Yes.' She thought. 'This is what I want.'  
  
~ More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
  
More love, I know that's all we need  
  
More love, to flow in between us  
  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
  
If there's ever an answer  
  
It's more love  
  
More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
  
More love, I know that's all we need  
  
More love, to flow in between us  
  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
  
If there's ever an answer  
  
It's more love~  
  
A/N: Finished! Amazing, Floramon never once used her attacks on me...  
  
The song was "More Love" by the Dixie Chicks.  
  
Hope I didn't make it too sappy for all you sap dislikerers (heh, there's no such word)  
  
Now, all of my thankyous. I would like to say a big thank you to the following: shadow wulf, matchmake-t, DigiqueenTMIM, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, con2020tran, Sparky2005, niofaw, punkofice, n (great name, btw ^_~), DarkShadow9247, ryo&rika 4ever, WezL, Yayahna Warrior Goddess, Amethyst, shadow*dragon, Nightshade, Shiroi Taiyou, Cool_rika, Dark Shadow and all of those people out there reading this! Please note that this was a random order, k.  
  
As I said before, the sequel will come out in around about a month but look out for my new fic that will be out as soon as a can get it written. Whoo, I go to camp tomorrow, I'm happy!  
  
L8erz 


End file.
